Why You!
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: ‘Apa katanya… bodoh!, dia bilang gue bodoh!’ seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang nyuekin Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. YAOI.

Kata dalam "" artinya percakapan langsung

Kata dalam' ' artinya pikiran para tokoh

**Disclaimer** : Not mine, never.

**Author's Note** : Yeeeiii... Fic kedua.

Enjoy

* * *

Why You?

Chap I : First Meeting

* * *

"Pagi teme… " Sapa Naruto disertai seringai lebar.

"Pagi, dobe… " Jawab Sasuke cuek. Wajahnya berbalik kearah jendela, dimana pucuk-pucuk pohon sakura menjulang indah dilihat dari lantai dua kelasnya.

"Apa malam Minggu besok kamu bakal gabung ma' kita diacaranya Kiba?!" Tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan tasnya dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Keduanya teman sebangku.

"Oh… semenarik kedengarannya, bisa dipastikan gue ga' bakalan ikut." Jawab Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut pantat ayam makhluk disampingnya itu, berteman sejak TK seharusnya sudah membuat dia kebal terhadap sikap sinis Sasuke, tapi tetap saja perasaan ingin menyiksa sahabatnya itu selalu muncul jika sikap dingin dan sinisnya kambuh.

"Jangan anti sosial gitu dong. Sekali-kali kamu tuh butuh gabung ma kita-kita, sapa tau rambut pantatmu itu bisa normal." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang paling jahat.

"Dasar… kamu tuh memang teme." Hampir saja Naruto bisa mencium bau rumah sakit, jika saja kejengkelan Sasuke tidak mereda akibat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Saved by the bell." Naruto menyeringai lebar, dan seringainya semakin melebar saat dilihatnya Sasuke mendengus jengkel.

"Lain kali, gue pastiin loe mati." Masih dengan perasaan jengkel, Sasuke menarik keluar buku pelajarannya saat guru fisikanya melangkah kedalam kelas.

OooO

Sasuke menarik nafas jengkel saat didengarnya bisik-bisik gerombolan anak perempuan yang melewatinya membicarakan dirinya dan betapa membahagiakannya jika dia memilih salah satu dari mereka sebagai pasangannya. 'The same stories every day' pikirnya kesal.

Saat itu bel istirahat kedua baru berbunyi, Naruto dan Chouji tanpa mengulur waktu langsung berlari menuju kantin disusul Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Gak ikut TEME?!" Teriak Naruto dari luar pintu kelas, yang diteriaki hanya menggeleng. Dengan itu Naruto dan lainnya langsung menuju kantin. Dan tidak lama Sasuke menyadari hanya tinggal dia dan dua orang anak perempuan yang sedang memperhatikannya didalam kelas itu, yeah… siapa lagi kalau bikan Sakura dan Ino?.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak makan siang?" Tanya Sakura manis, disampingnya Ino mengeluarkan sekotak brownies, dan mengulurkannya ke Sasuke.

"Kamu boleh ambil kalau mau." Tawarnya ramah, Sasuke hanya menatap kue itu sebentar dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku gak suka makanan manis." Jawabnya singkat, dengan itu dia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas dengan diiringi tatapan kecewa dua gadis dibelakangnya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, diujung koridor menuju perpustakaan dimana ada banyak gerombolan anak perempuan yang selalu mengikuti gerak-geriknya, membuatnya harus menahan rasa jengkelnya, 'Can't they just leave me alone?' pikirnya kesal.

"Eh.. eh, menurut kamu cakepan mana, Sasuke-kun ato anak baru tadi?" Sasuke mendengar bisik-bisik disampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun dong." Jawab yang lainnya.

"Ah… enggak, cakepan anak baru yang tadi." Jawab yang lainnya lagi, Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan merasa hal itu tidak penting, dia melanjutkan langkahnya kearah perpustakaan.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang kutu buku, tapi bisa dipastikan hampir setiap hari kamu akan menemukannya sebagai salah satu pengunjung tetap perpus. Baginya perpus yang tenang adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan disekolahnya, selain tentunya halaman belakang gedung sekolah yang menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya dengan alasan yang sama yaitu ketenangan.

"Finally." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri saat dilihanya pintu sebuah ruangan yang lebih lebar dari pintu-pintu ruangan lain di tempat itu, diatas pintu itu tertera papan yang berbunyi "Perpustakaan. Harap Tenang".

Perlahan-lahan dia medorong pintu ruangan tersebut, dan kemudian mengisi buku pengunjung yang berada disamping kanannya, dia memperhatikan ruangan itu sebentar dan melihat bahwa disana tidak terdapat banyak pengunjung, karena pada istirahat kedua murid-murid lebih memilih makan siang dari pada membaca. 'Perfect' pikirnya.

Sasuke melangkah kearah rak buku sastra, setelah memilih salah satu buku, dia segera melangkah ketempat duduk favoritnya yaitu bagian pojok belakang ruangan perpus itu. Tempat itu tersembunyi di bagian pojok belakang ruangan dan tertutup oleh rak buku yang tinggi-tinggi, biasanya hanya dia yang memilih duduk ditempat itu. Tapi hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, tempat duduk kesayangannya sudah terisi.

Perasaan kesal yang tadi sempat menghilang, kini muncul lagi. Sasuke tahu bahwa siapapun memiliki hak untuk duduk di kursi _kesayangannya _itu, tapi bangku itu sudah menjadi _miliknya _saat dia mulai sering berkunjung keperpustakaan, dan sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis bahwa tak seorang pun yang boleh duduk disitu kecuali dirinya.

Menjadi cowok yang dipuja seentero sekolah bukan hanya oleh anak perempuan tapi juga anak laki-laki membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah, jadi saat kursi itu sudah melekat dengan dengan dirinya, tidak akan ada yang berani mengambilnya, kecuali jika ingin membuatnya jengkel, dan itu artinya berhadapan dengan para fansnya yang gila, dan tidak perlu menyebutkan nama Uchiha, keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya dengan kekuasaan yang luas membuatnya menjadi orang terakhir yang dimasukkan dalam daftar orang yang boleh diganggu.

Sasuke tahu bahwa hal ini kekanak-kanakan untuk dipermasalahkan, tapi dia tetap tidak mau terima… itu _bangkunya_. Dan dia hanya mau duduk disitu. Dan siapa makhluk hina tak mengerti aturan yang berani duduk dibangkunya?!.

Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat karena menunduk penuh konsentrasi pada apa yang dibacanya, ditambah beberapa helai dari rambutnya yang panjang kecokelatan menutupi wajahnya, awalnya Sasuke mengira bahwa orang didepannya adalah perempuan, tapi melihat bentuk lengan dan pundaknya Sasuke sadar bahwa pemilik rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu adalah anak laki-laki.

Sasuke coba mengingat-ingat, tidak ada disekolahnya cowok berambut cokelat panjang, hanya ada kakak kelasnya yang sekaligus teman anikinya yang memiliki rambut panjang, Deidara, tapi cowok itu blonde. Lalu siapa cowok gak peka aturan didepannya ini?.

"Heh… bisa pindah gak?!" Suara tak ramah keluar dari tenggorokan Sasuke, tapi cowok didepannya tidak merespon, jangankan merespon untuk pindah, mengangkat mukanya saja tidak.

Sasuke yang memang terkenal tak memiliki kesabaran tebal mulai naik darah, tangannya menggebrak meja disusul bentakan,

"Loe denger gue kan?!, pindah!!" perintahnya kasar, kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil, cowok didepannya mengangkat mukanya, Sasuke terkejut melihat tampang didepannya.

Bukan karena fakta bahwa cowok tersebut memiliki ketampanan yang bisa dibandingkan dengan kakaknya bahkan juga dirinya atau bahkan semua cowok yang pernah ditemuinya (Author : Don't kill me, I'm just Neji's girl - ditendang pembaca), atau fakta bahwa cowok didepannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi terkejut atau takut ataupun marah karena barusan di bentak, tapi yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah kedua bola mata pemuda itu berwarna perak keunguan, mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh anggota keluarga salah satu bangsawan tertua dan terkaya di Konaha, dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda didepannya adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Seingat Sasuke, hanya ada satu orang Hyuuga yang bersekolah dengan dia, teman sekelasnya, Hyuuga Hinata, cewek pemalu yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan Sasuke. 'Hemm… anak baru mungkin?' pikirnya. Lalu ingatannya kembali pada bisik-bisik yang didengarnya di koridor, 'Oh… pantas mereka bandingin aku ma dia.' Ditatapnya lagi cowok Hyuuga didepannya.

"Pindah, tempat duduk gue tuh!!." Suara Sasuke masih sekasar tadi, Hyuuga atau siapapun, dia tidak perduli, Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Cowok didepannya tersenyum sinis.

"Oh… yah?! Aku gak liat ada nama yang nempel di kursi ini." Jika suara Sasuke terdengar kasar, maka cowok didepannya punya suara yang dingin, sedingin ekspresinya.

"Mending loe gak usah cari masalah ma' gue, pindah!!." Sasuke menggeram kesal saat dilihatnya cowok didepannya kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa kamu gak cari tempat duduk lain saja?, dengan gitu, aku ga harus lama-lama liat tampang bodohmu." Setelah berucap dingin, cowok itu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, bersikap seolah Sasuke tidak ada ditempat itu.

'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!, _dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatai dia seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_dia seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya, 'Brengsek!!... dia pikir dia siapa?!' Sasuke memandang marah pada cowok didepannya.

"Anak baru… mending loe ga usah belagu, pindah atau gue bikin loe nyesel?!" suara Sasuke yang penuh ancaman dan pandangannya yang penuh aura membunuh sama sekali tidak membuat cowok didepannya surut. Malah senyum sinisnya kembali nampak disepasang bibir _rose_nya.

"Can You?!" Tantangnya.

"Loe pikir gue ga bisa bikin loe babak belur!!" Wajah Sasuke sudah memerah karena amarah, cowok didepannya benar-benar bajingan sombong, dan senyum sinisnya itu… ugh…

"Then, make me." Cukup!!, habis sudah kesabaran sasuke, tangannya terangkat merenggut kerah cowok didepannya, tapi cowok didepannya tetap tenang. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berhasil melepaskan kerahnya yang tadi digenggam Sasuke. Sambil merapikan bajunya, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah, senyum sinisnya terlihat lagi.

"Kalau kamu segitu cintanya sama tu' kursi, di bawa pulang aja sekalian, dasar… **childish**." Dengan itu dia melangkah keluar perpustakaan setelah terlebih dahulu melempar senyum sinisnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meninju tembok dibelakangnya sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya, 'Lain kali kalo ketemu lagi, I'll make him sees the hell.' Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati.

Dengan mendengus kesal, sasuke menghempaskan badannya dikursi kesayangannya, yah… gak apalah, setidaknya sekarang sudah tidak ada pengganggu, dan dia bisa membaca dengan tenang. Tapi, baru saja dia hendak membuka sampul buku yang tadi diambilnya, tiba-tiba…

Teenggggggg... Teenggggggg...

Bel masuk meraung memanggil semua murid kembali kekelasnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, pelipisnya menggembung penuh amarah.

"Siaaaaaaalll." Teriaknya marah dan sekali lagi menghantamkan tinjunya didinding. 'Ini semau gara-gara dia, lain kali kalo ketemu, gue bunuh tu orang.' Rutuk Sasuke berulang-ulang sambil melangkah gusar keluar perpustakaan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Sebelum lupa, Happy B'Day Neji-kun (walau da telat) dan juga Kiba-kun. And tak lupa Sasuke-kun (walau kecepatan). .

Review please.

Luv U.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saia. percaya deh.

enjoy

* * *

Why You?

Chap II : Gak Mungkin!!

* * *

"Kenapa loe, teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi prihatin melihat wajah Sasuke yang kehilangan keindahannya akibat kerutan kesal yang terpeta jelas. Saat itu pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai, dan keduanya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang.

"Hn… " Jawab Sasuke pendek, rupanya dia masih kesal akibat pertemuan perdananya dengan cowok Hyuuga saat istirahat kedua tadi. 'Eh… Hyuuga?, tunggu…' saat berfikir begitu, Sasuke memandang berkeliling, saat itu dilihatnya objek yang dicarinya hendak meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Hinata, tungguu!!" Teriaknya, dan langsung bergegas menuju Hinata yang bersiap hendak keluar, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan, baru kali ini Sasuke memanggil Hinata, rasa penasaran membuat Naruto mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

Dilain pihak, Hinata yang dipanggil Sasuke nampak terkejut, dan saat Sasuke mendekat, kegugupan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Ada yang bb-bisa saya b-bantu, Sasuke-san?" Tanyanya gugup, kegugupannya makin menjadi-jadi saat dilihatnya Naruto mendekati keduanya, dan wajahnya semerah tomat saat Naruto tersenyum dan menyapanya saat cowok itu sudah berada didepan keduanya.

"Itu… apa kamu punya sodara yang sekolah disini juga?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke inti permasalahan. Naruto memandang Sasuke penuh tanya. 'Sejak kapan Sasuke tertarik pada orang lain? Saudaranya Hinata of all the people lagi?' batinnya heran.

"Hah… oh, maksud k-kamu Neji-nisan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Oh… kakak mu?!" Sasuke menatap Hinata, yang ditatap menggeleng.

"Bukan, t-tapi sepupu, cuman udah k-kayak kakak sendiri, dia baru pindah b-bareng keluarganya dari luar negri t-tiga hari lalu, hari ini hari pertamanya m-masuk sekolah, dia kelas dua." Terang Hinata panjang lebar. Tapi tetap gugup.

"Thanks kalo gitu, ya dah… bye." Dengan itu Sasuke melangkah keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata dibelakangnya, 'Jadi keparat itu namanya Neji…' Pikir Sasuke, lalu perlahan-lahan senyum jahat muncul diwajahnya, 'Baiknya dia punya lebih dari satu nyawa.'

Sasuke berjalan cepat kearah tempat parkir yang sudah sunyi, di ujung parkiran dilihatnya anikinya dan Deidara berciuman sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Itachi dan berlalu.

"Hn… dasar aniki, liat-liat tempat keq. Nyebelin!!" Sasuke menggerutu kesal, lalu tangannya merogoh saku celana abu-abunya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya, saat itulah ujung matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah membuat uratnya tegang karena jengkel sepanjang hari.

Diujung sana dilihatnya Neji berjalan pelan ke arah sedan silvernya, senyum tipis menghiasi bibir Sasuke… 'Time for pay back.' Sasuke melangkah cepat kearah Neji tepat saat cowok itu hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Well, gue harap loe gak sedang buru-buru." Sasuke memandang sinis kearah Neji, yang ditatap tidak jadi membuka mobilnya, setelah mengembalikan tatapan sinis Sasuke, Neji menjawab pelan,

"Hemm… tergantung, kalo kamu mau ngajak ngedate, sori… aku gak minat ma kamu." Dengan itu, Neji membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi Sasuke segera menahan pintu tersebut dengan lengannya.

"Jangan ge-er loe, loe pikir loe siapa!!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Kamu sendiri?!" Tanya Neji dengan suara yang tetap tenang. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya lagi, tangan kanannya terangkat dan siap melayangkan pukulan kewajah Neji jika saja tidak ada tangan lain yang menahannya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan marah pada sosok yang menahan tangannya, ternyata Naruto yang menahannya.

"Apa-apan kamu TEME?!" Tanya Naruto, tangannya masih memegang lengan Sasuke, sementara itu dibelakangnya nampak Hinata yang berdiri dengan gugup, kedua tangan membekap mulut.

"Ni-nisan, kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Neji tersenyum kearahnya dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Lebih baik kamu jelasin apa maksud semua ini?!" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. Tapi dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong Naruto dan melangkah kearah mobilnya, dia masih sempat mengirimkan tatapan sinisnya saat berpapasan dengan Neji, sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan berlalu dari area parkir sekolah.

Naruto menarik nafas, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke sampai bertindak sejauh itu.

"Thanks, sudah nolong tadi." Naruto mangangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Neji tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum berbalik ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu pulang sama siapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Saya d-dijemput." Hinata menunjuk seorang pria berseragam hitam yang baru saja keluar dari sedan yang juga berwarna hitam, setelah memberikan salam perpisahaan pada kedua cowok didepannya dan ucapan terima kasih pada Naruto, Hinata bergegas menuju supir yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kamu kenapa sama Sasuke?!, oh iya, namaku Naruto." Naruto bertanya setelah hanya tinggal dia dan Neji di area parkir itu.

"Neji… hemm… aku sendiri juga gak ngerti." Jawab Neji sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Sasuke memang temperamental, tapi dia ga bakalan langsung mukul orang kalo gak ada apa-apa." Naruto masih bertanya curiga. Didepannya Neji menarik nafas sebelum menjawab,

"Dia marah gara-gara kursi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia menyalakan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung… 'kursi?!... gara-gara kursi?!, kursi apa yang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kendali??, kursi ajaib??" Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pelan menuju tempat dimana dia memarkir motor Ninjanya.

OooO

Sasuke melempar tasnya kemeja belajarnya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya dikasur, tidak perduli untuk menukar seragam putih abu-abunya dengan baju rumah.

Kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan kejengkelan pada Neji. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah bersikap seperti yang dilakukan cowok itu padanya, tinjunya memukul bantal gulingnya berulang-ulang, membayangkan bantal itu adalah wajah Neji. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengganti baju dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang agar bisa melupakan kejadian menyebalkan yang menimpanya.

Sekitar jam lima sore, pintu kamarnya diketuk, dan tak lama kemudian nampak Itachi berdiri dedepan pintunya. Saat itu Sasuke baru selesai mandi sore. Dia menatap kakaknya dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Napa, kak…?, mau curhat tentang betapa seru dan indahnya ngedate bareng Dei." Goda Sasuke. Wajah Itachi memerah dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sudah meronta minta dilepaskan karena Itachi langsung memeluk pinggangnya dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Dasar kamu… mama bilang, kita ga boleh kemana-mana ni malam, soalnya ada tamu penting, katanya makan malam gitu deh." Itachi berkata demikian sambil berbaring diranjangnya Sasuke.

Setelah berpakaian Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Itachi dan bertanya, "Memangnya tamu terhormat bagai mana sampai kita gak boleh kemana-mana?", Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia tidak tahu. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Itachi memandang sasuke sebelum berucap,

"Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kamu deh." Dengan itu dia menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. 'Ada hubungannya ma gue?, apa?'.

Pukul 07.00,

Sasuke segera bergegas keluar kamarnya saat terdengar suara ibunya memanggilnya, setelah puas melihat penampilan Sasuke sang mama lalu menarik tangannya untuk turun dan bergabung dengan _tamu agung _diruang tamu.

"Siapa sih mah?" Tanya Sasuke bosan.

"Yang jelas ada hubungannya sama kamu." Jawaban yang sama dengan ucapan terakhir kakaknya.

"Hn…" Balas Sasuke semakin bosan, dia tidak pernah suka acara formal. Walau itu hanya makan malam kecil bersama kolega keluarganya.

Nafas Sasuke serasa berhenti ditenggorokan saat dia melihat siapa _tamu agung _yang dimaksud. Diruang tamu, bersama ayah dan kakaknya nampak duduk seorang pria seumuran ayahnya, dengan rambut panjang dan mata perak keunguan, disebelahnya duduk seorang wanita dengan wajah lembut dan anggun, juga bermata sama.

Dan yang membuat kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba migran mendadak adalah sosok ketiga yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji, anak baru yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk dalam daftar sepuluh orang yang harus mati ditangannya.

Sasuke memandang tak percaya. Dia tahu jika keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu partner terpenting dalam bisnis keluarganya, tiba-tiba keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, 'apa mungkin si brengsek ini ngadu?!' pikiran tersebut membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, ayahnya sudah sering memperingatinya agar tidak membuat masalah dengan sikap kasarnya, terutama dengan anggota keluarga kolega bisnis keluarganya, dan Hyuuga masuk dalam jajaran teratas dimana dia harus bersikap sopan, ugh… kenapa dia bisa lupa?.

Sasuke tidak memandang Neji, 'Dasar pengadu, Chichi akan langsung membunuhku setelah ini.' Keringat dingin mengucur semakin banyak dari pori-porinya.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa?" Tanya mamanya saat wanita itu melihat keadaan Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tidak kk-kenapa-kenapa, mah." Jawabnya singkat, padahal jika bisa dia ingin segera angkat kaki dari situ. Diam-diam dia melirik Neji, cowok itu tampak menawan dalam balutan hem hijau tua, rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi, pandangannya mengarah ke jari-jarinya, tampak acuh dengan sekitarnya… 'Tunggu dulu, tadi apa?!, me-na-wan?, heh… menawan dari hongkong!!' Sangkal Sasuke keras dalam hati.

"Kalian satu sekolah kan?, apa kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" Wanita anggun bermata perak keunguan itu bertanya, setelah sebelumnya Mikoto memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada keluarga Hyuuga.

Sasuke mengangguk dan membetulkan posisi duduknya, rasa percaya dirinya sudah tumbuh kembali, menilik dari pertanyaan wanita cantik didepannya Sasuke yakin Neji tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pertemuan _singakat, indah _dan _penuh kesan _mereka diperpustakaan dan ditempat parkir tadi siang.

"Lalu, apa kalian sudah akrab?" Tanya Mikoto ingin tahu. Sasuke menelan ludah, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Neji. Tapi pemuda didepannya hanya diam. Dan setelah menarik nafas panjang Sasuke berucap pelan,

"I-iya, akrab… y-ya kan Neji-kun?" Sasuke menatap Neji dalam, mengirimkan pesan tersembunyi, bilang-iya-dan-kau-selamat. Tapi wajah didepannya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun, Sasuke sudah cemas sebelum akhirnya bernafas lega saat dilihatnya Neji mengangguk.

"Baguslah… sepertinya ini akan mudah." Mikoto tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sasuke penuh sayang, mamanya Neji juga tersenyum lembut.

"Apanya yang mudah, mah?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Neji-kun." Jawab Mikoto disertai senyuman. Sasuke mulai merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjkadi, diliriknya Neji dan mendapatkan cowok tersebut menautkan jari-jarinya tidak nyaman. Sepertinya keduanya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan pertemuan ini. Sepertinya ini bukan makan malam biasa.

"Maksudnya, mah?" Tanya Sasuke, jantungnya berdegup, dan jawaban mamanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin pingsan.

-

-

-

"Tolong diulang, mah." Pinta Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan Neji-kun, karena dia _tunanganmu_." Ulang Mikoto. Kali ini Sasuke sukses pingsan.

* * *

Mhuahaha... Devil mode ON

Hape saia ilang... hiks, gantiii... -ditendang Neji-

Hohoho... gimana ngomong ma nyokapnya neh o.O, Neji pinjem duit dungs- dihajar Sasuke- enak aja minjem-minjem dari tunangan ku- hueee... T.T

Review please...

Luv U.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary : 'Apa katanya… bodoh?!, dia bilang gue bodoh?!' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang nyuekin Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saia, walau gak nolak kalo dikasih.

* * *

Why You?

Chap III : Closer?

* * *

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya diarea parkir sekolah, tidak seperti biasanya, pagi ini wajah tampannya terlihat kusut, ada lingkaran hitam tipis dibawah kelopak matanya, menandakan pemilik mata onyx itu kurang tidur semalam.

Sasuke hendak melangkah keluar dari area parkir, sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah sedan silver melambat disebelah kanannya. Sasuke tahu mobil siapa itu, mobil makhluk penyebab petaka yang membuatnya tak mampu memincingkan matanya semalam suntuk.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya menuju kelas. Dengan langkah lebar dia mendekati mobil tadi, tepat saat sang pengendara keluar dan mengunci mobilnya.

Neji yang sudah melihat Sasuke saat akan memasuki area parkir hanya diam saja ketika cowok berambut gelap itu mendekatinya, 'Apa lagi sekarang?' Baru saja dia berfikir seperti itu, Sasuke sudah mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga pundaknya menghantam mobil dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apan kemarin?!, napa aku bisa ditunanganin ma kamu, hah?!" Tangan Sasuke masih mencengkram kerah bajunya, dan pahanya menekan paha Neji hingga cowok itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Neji berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menjotos wajah menyebalkan didepannya. Ugh... kenapa dia harus berhadapan dengan kurcaci ayam menyebalkan sepagi ini...

"Same question." Jawab Neji singkat, dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkannya, tubuhnya menekan tubuh Neji, membuat cowok berambut coklat itu semakin tidak dapat bergerak. Neji hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan jengkel.

"Denger ya, gak boleh ada yang tau masalah pertunangan ini, ngerti!!, gak seorangpun!!" Sasuke menekan kalimat terakhirnya. Neji membuka matanya perlahan, mata yang biasanya tenang itu berkilat marah.

Dan entah bagaimana Sasuke menyadari posisi keduanya telah berbalik, sekarang dirinyalah yang memunggungi mobil. Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Kamu tenang saja, gak akan ada yang tahu, aku juga gak mau ada yang mengasihaniku dengan mengatakan karma apa sampai aku ditunanganin ma bocah childish kayak kamu." Neji berucap sinis.

Didepannya Sasuke menggeram marah dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Neji menekan tubuhnya lebih keras, dan menyelipkan satu kakinya diantara paha Sasuke, mata Sasuke melotot marah, tapi dia tahu, posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

Jika cowok didepannya mau, dia bisa membuat Sasuke tengkurap diatas tempat tidur selama seminggu, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menatap Neji penuh kemarahan, Neji hanya tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke yang makin meradang.

"Dan satu lagi, Uchiha. Tidak seorangpun yang boleh merintah aku." Suara Neji kembali kebentuk aslinya, dingin. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak berkedip.

Perlahan Neji melepas Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan area parkir, sebelum berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke, cowok itu berbalik, dan kembali tersenyum sinis sebelum berucap,

"Hope you got it, my fiancée..." Sasuke menggeram marah dibelakangnya.

"Brengsek !!, FIANCÉE...?!, FIANCÉE katanya...!!, F.I.A.N.C.E.E...?!, brengggsseeekkk!" Dan sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya, sasuke menendang ban mobil Neji berulang-ulang. Sebelum akhirnya satu suara menghentikannya,

"Woii... mas, ngapain tuh nendang-nendang mobil orang?!" Sasuke berbalik dan mendelik marah pada sang pemilik suara, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah pak Ijo (?), sang satpam sekolah.

"Mm-maap... maap, saya ndak tau kalo situ mas Sasuke, maap mas." Pak Ijo ampe pucat kehijauan liat muka Sasuke yang da kayak orang kemasukan.

"Nda tau... nda tau!!, masa nda tau sih!!, nda liat rambut gue apa?!" Jawab Sasuke sambil nunjuk rambut chicken butt-nya, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan cool-nya, dengan langkah gusar dia berjalan meninggalkan pak Ijo yang kebingungan. (Author's : Poor pak Ijo-chan, diketok pentungan satpam)

OooO

Saat akan memasuki kelasnya, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Hinata yang tersenyum kearahnya,

"Ss-selamat atas pert-" Sasuke memotong ucapan gadis itu dengan pandangan marah.

"Jangan sebut-sebut itu didepanku, dan ku harap kamu ga ngomong kesiapa-siapa masalah ini, cukup keluarga kita saja yang tahu." Setelah dilihatnya Hinata mengangguk Sasuke segera melangkah kearah tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Pagi, teme... napa kamu?!, begadang?!" Tanya Naruto yang melihat gelagat tidak sehat pada wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Hn..." Sasuke sedang tidak dalam mood untuk apapun pagi ini, dia berharap waktu sekolah cepat selesai agar dia bisa pulang dan istirahat.

"Jadi gak ke acaranya Kiba?!" Naruto bertanya sambil menarik keluar LKS dan buku pelajaran pertamanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, setelah menimbang sesaat dia mengangguk setuju, toh tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang nanti malam, setidaknya di acara Kiba dia tidak akan melihat tampang menyebalkan Neji. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke akhirnya mau bergabung.

OooO

Bel istirahat kedua baru saja berbunyi, dan tanpa mengulur waktu Sasuke segera berlalu kearah perpustakaan, tak memperdulikan bisik-bisik dan lirikan anak-anak perempuan yang dilewatinya dikoridor, dia hanya ingin sendiri, seharian ini tanpa memperhatikan mood-nya, Naruto terus saja bercerita tentang betapa akan menyenangkannya pesta Kiba, tentang betapa serunya nanti, tentang ini, tentang itu dan yadah, yadah, yadah... 'Great.' Pikirnya sinis, belum juga acaranya dimulai dia sudah merasa jenuh, dan...

'Oh... Tuhan, betapa indahnya hari ini, sungguh aku bersyukur.' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

Didepannya, didalam perpustakaannya, dan diatas kursi kesayangannya, nampak... yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan tunangannya tercinta?!.

Sasuke mendelik marah, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dengan kasar ditariknya kursi disebelah depan Neji dan menghempaskan tubuhnya, lalu membuka halaman pertama buku yang sudah diambilnya tadi, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada paragraf yang terpampang didepan matanya. Neji menatapnya sekilas, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dan kemudian kembali pada apa yang dilakukannya sebelum Sasuke datang.

Rasanya sangat aneh bagi Sasuke, baru saja kemarin keduanya bertemu sebagai dua orang asing diperpustakaan ini, dan keesokan harinya keduanya duduk berhadapan ditempat yang sama sebagai sepasang tunangan?. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang.

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Tik... tok... tik.. tok...

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Tidak seorangpun diantara keduanya yang membuka suara, di ujung meja, Sasuke melirik kearah Neji. Cowok itu sedang sibuk merangkum bahan dari beberapa buku tebal Biologi, tampak sangat sibuk.

'Hemm... pasti dia sedang mengejar materi yang tertinggal.' Mata Sasuke memperhatikan jari-jemari Neji yang panjang dengan kuku-kuku bersih berwarna merah muda pucat yang sedang menari licah diatas kertas.

Pandangannya merambat keatas, mengikuti kurva lengan cowok didepannya, menuntunnya kearah leher jenjang Neji, bersih dengan kulit kepucatan, sekali lagi pandangannya berpindah, mengikuti lekuk leher cowok itu hingga matanya menemukan dagu indah Neji, dan pandangannya beralih sekali lagi untuk kemudian berhenti di bibir Neji, bibir merah muda yang selalu tersenyum sinis kerahnya. Bibir itu terkatup dalam bentuk normal, saat melihatnya, Sasuke langsung teringat pada bunga mawar yang sedang kuncup ditaman bunga mamanya.

Sasuke masih menatap bibir itu sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir yang mangatup itu membuka, membuatnya terlihat seperti mawar mekar dimata sasuke, tunggu... membuka?!. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya,

"...ing." Hanya itu kata terakhir Neji yang berhasil ditangkap Sasuke,

"A-apa...?" Sial kenapa dia jadi gugup?, "Apa tadi yang kamu bilang?"

"Have you done staring?" Neji bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku yang terbuka didepannya. Tangannya masih sibuk mencatat.

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena jengah, dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang tadi sempat dilupakannya, Ugh... kenapa cowok didepannya begitu membius?.

Didepannya Neji tertawa kecil, membuat wajah Sasuke kian tenggelam dalam rona merah.

Neji menatap pipi merah Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba senyum jahil menyeruak dibibir yang tadi sempat dikagumi Sasuke itu.

"You look cute when you're blushing." Didepannya jika masih mungkin, wajah Sasuke akan lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, dan diam-diam Neji mengakui jika dia menikmati menjahili cowok didepannya.

"Aku gak cute, never." Sangkal Sasuke pelan, suaranya tidak sekeras dan sekasar biasanya, kembali senyum jahil muncul diwajah Neji. 'It's fun.' Pikirnya.

"Hemm... apa yang bikin kamu ampe ngiler pas natap aku gitu?"

"Enak aja!!, sapa yang ngiler, jangan ge-er deh!." Sasuke melotot marah, sikap keras kepalanya muncul lagi. Neji tertawa kecil, sebelum melanjutkan,

"Itu... ngiler." Neji berucap demikian sambil menunjuk sudut bibir Sasuke.

Didepannya Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya, sebegitu parahkah?!... cepat-cepat dia mengangkat punggung tangannya untuk menyeka sudut bibirnya yang tadi ditunjuk Neji, hanya untuk mendapatkan sudut bibirnya kering.

Didepannya Neji berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, ekspresi Sasuke benar-benar lucu, siapa yang menyangka cowok dingin dan belagu itu bisa ditipu dengan mudahnya?!.

"Asshole..." Desis Sasuke, hanya membuat Neji semakin ingin tertawa. Bel masuk terdengar, mamantul didinding-dinding sekolah.

Neji berdiri dan merapikan buku-buku yang tadi digunakannya, saat melewati bangku Sasuke, masih dengan senyum jahil, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah cowok yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, hingga Sasuke bisa merasakan nafasnya bermain dipipinya, membuat wajahnya kembali memerah, dan kemudian berbisik pelan, sedikit seductive,

"But I'm your asshole, sasUKE." Dengan itu dia melangkah keluar perpustakaan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah semerah tomat.

* * *

OMG...OMG!!, apa Neji-kun barusan godaiin Sasuke?? O.O

Ehem... apa ada yang menyadari bahwa gaya penulisan saia-ditimpuk Neji- di Why You! ini dengan AOD Sangat berbeda?...

fufufu, bisakah anda menyebutkan apa bedanya? Entar hadiahnya chap depan saia bikin hubungan NejiSasu maju selangkah-dikelitikin Sasuke- maksud low? Gitu deh.

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_ dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_ Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

Desclaimer : Naruto sin't mine, if it was mine, in every episode you'll see Neji and Sasuke ... each other.(sensor, pikir ndiri Xp)

* * *

Why You?

Chap IV : First

* * *

Malam minggu...

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya dihalaman rumah Kiba, melihat berkeliling didapatinya halaman rumah yang cukup besar itu hampir penuh, mata Sasuke menangkap motor Ninja Naruto yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobil. Melihat dari jumlah kendaraan, Sasuke yakin pesta ini bukan pesta kecil teman sekelasan, pasti cowok pecinta anjing itu mengundang anak-anak kelas lain, Kiba memang cukup popular disekolah.

Saat memasuki ruang tamu, Sasuke disambut suara musik yang keras menghentak, disana dia melihat banyak wajah yang asing, benar saja, Kiba memang mengundang banyak orang untuk pestanya kali ini, diujung ruangan Sasuke menangkap bayangan cowok berambut merah menyala dengan dandanan gothic menyeramkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara, anak kelas sebelah yang berasal dari Suna, Sasuke mendengus kesal, hubungannya dengan cowok itu memang tidak baik, keduanya pernah terlibat perkelahian semester lalu.

Sasuke menoleh saat dirasakannya tepukan dipundaknya, Naruto tampak nyengir lebar kearahnya,

"Datang juga, teme."

"Kenapa Kiba ngundang Gaara?" Tanyanya sambil kembali memperhatikan cowok gothic yang dengan cueknya mentato jidatnya dengan tulisan 'cinta', heh... Sasuke ingin muntah dibuatnya.

Naruto menunjuk arah kanannya, disana nampak Shikamaru dan Temari sedang ber _chit-chat_, dan disampingnya nampak Kankuro sedang ngobrol seru dengan Kiba, yeah... keduanya memang berteman sejak SMP. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika Gaara yang merupakan sibungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu juga ada dipesta tersebut.

"Hnn..." Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke, dengan langkah santai dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman, saat berpapasan dengan Gaara, keduanya saling melontarkan pandangan tidak suka.

Saat kembali dengan minuman soda ditangan, didapatinya Naruto sedang ngobrol seru dengan gadis yang terlihat hampir pingsan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata?...

Saat itu mata Sasuke menyapu seluruh ruangan, 'Jika Hinata ada disini, mungkin _dia_ juga ada.' Pikir Sasuke, entah kenapa sejak insiden diperpustakaan tadi siang, Sasuke ingin kembali melihat wajah _tunangannya_ itu. Perutnya bergejolak aneh, bukannya alasan pertama kenapa dia ingin berpesta disini justru untuk menghindari Neji?.

"Hnn..." Sasuke nampak kecewa karena dia tidak melihat sosok cowok bermata perak itu. Perlahan dia melangkah kehalaman belakang rumah Kiba, sama seperti hampir seluruh ruangan dirumah itu, _backyard_ itu juga nampak penuh, walau tidak sepenuh diruang tamu atau dapur. Sasuke memilih tempat kosong dan duduk disitu, setelah meneguk minumannya, pandangannya menyapu sekitarnya, dan matanya tiba-tiba membesar, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

Di samping lampu taman, nampak Neji dan Tenten yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai teman sekelas Neji sedang duduk dan ngobrol, mereka tidak berdua, adak beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal Sasuke duduk disekitar mereka, teman sekelasan mungkin?.

Sasuke menimbang untuk mendekat atau tidak, tapi percakapannya di tempat parkir bersama Neji kembali terngiang di telinganya... _gak boleh ada yang tau masalah pertunangan ini_. Ugh... kenapa dia harus membuat statement itu?, dan lagi pula akan tampak sangat ganjil jika dia yang dikenal tidak ramah tiba-tiba datang dan menyapa Neji yang baru dua hari bersekolah disekolahnya... yang benar saja. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan Neji dari jauh...

Tidak lama dilihatnya Gaara berjalan dari arah belakang Neji, tepat ketika Neji berdiri dan berbalik, keduanya bertabrakan, membuat Gaara hampir terjerembab jika saja Neji tidak menahan pinggangnya.

Dengan bantuan cahaya lampu taman, Sasuke bisa melihat jika cowok kelam bergothic itu nampak merona. Rasa cemburu membuat Sasuke ingin melempar gelasnya kewajah Gaara.

"Gak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji sambil melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Gaara. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, nampak sedikit salah tingkah dibawah tatapan kalem Hyuuga.

"Baguslah." Dengan itu Neji melangkah masuk menemui Hinata yang nampak serba salah menengahi tingkah hyper Naruto. Gaara hanya menatap pundak cowok itu, dilain pihak Sasuke menggeram jengkel... 'Ngapain dia liat-liat _Nejiku.'_

Tidak lama Sasuke kembali kedalam ruangan untuk menemui Kiba dan Naruto, kepalanya sudah sakit akibat keramaian dan kebisingan, dia hanya ingin pulang dan istirahat, lagi pula malam sudah cukup larut. Setelah berpamitan Sasuke melangkah keluar menuju tempat dimana dia memarkir mobilnya.

Tak jauh dari mobilnya, dia melihat Neji sedang membuka pintu mobil untuk Hinata, saat menutup pintu, mata Neji tak sengaja melihat sosok Sasuke. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu, tidak lama kemudian dia sudah masuk kedalam mobil dimana Hinata sudah menunggunya dan segera menyalakan mesin untuk segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, 'Napa tu brengsek dinginnya minta ampun?' Dengan itu dia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan melaju pulang.

OooO

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas saat dirasakannya ada yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya...

"Ugh... inikan hari minggu, biarin aku tidur lebih lamaaa," Sasuke menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya, mengacuhkan Itachi yang terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Woi... woiii... udah siang, jam Sembilan neh, bangun, kalo gak pilem Shin-channya abis lho." Demi mendengar nama film kesukaannya disebut, mata Sasuke langsung terbuka lebar, dan tanpa memperdulikan kasurnya yang masih berantakan dia segera berlari keruang keluarga dan menyalakan teve, dan betapa kecewanya saat dilihatnya program kesayangannya itu telah berlalu.

Dengan mendengus kesal, Sasuke kembali menuju kamarnya, dibelakangnya masih terdengar lagu penutup acara favoritnya itu...

...

_Sang gajah terkena flu, pilek tiada henti-hentinya_

_Sang beruang tidur dan tak ada yang berani ganggu dia_

_Oh sibuknya, aku sibuk sekali._

...

Itachi tertawa pelan saat dilihatnya wajah cemberut Sasuke, yeah... semua penghuni planet ini boleh beranggapan bahwa Sasuke adalah makhluk menyebalkan, dingin, kasar dan egois, tapi bagi Itachi, Sasuke adalah adik kesayangannya yang mirip teddy bear(?), manja dan menggemaskan (Author : manja dan menggemaskan? - muntah).

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur,

"Napa baru dibangunin?" Tanyanya dengan bibir dimonyongin.

Itachi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah manja adiknya, Sasuke terlihat makin menggemaskan 'Hemm... beruntung sekali si Neji itu,' Pikirnya, 'Dapat adek gua satu-satunya tanpa susah-susah.'

"Salahmu, tadi udah dibangunin dari tadi tau, mandi gih, kata Mama, _kekasih_mu mau datang." Itachi kembali tertawa saat dilihatnya pipi Sasuke merona.

"Ngapain...?" Tanya Sasuke, dalam hati dia menambahkan 'Mau ajak aku ngedate?, first date?' dan pipinya kembali memerah.

"Gak tau, Mama bilang dia ngundang Neji, soalnya dia rindu ma tu anak." Setelah mengacak rambut Sasuke sejenak, Itachi melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

'Oh... kirain...' Sasuke agak kecewa, tetapi dia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya, akhirnya bisa ketemu juga, dia tidak perlu menunggu sampai hari senin untuk melihat pangerannya, 'Apa tadi? _Pangeran?_, nggak... nggak.' Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Perlahan Sasuke berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, setengah jam kemudian, dengan mengenakan kaos cokelat dan celana selutut yang longgar berwarna hitam dia berjalan pelan kearah dapur. Perutnya sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi ceria.

Dan jantungnya serasa melompat, didapur dilihatnya Neji sedang asyik mengunyah kueh kayu manis buatan Mamanya dengan santai, dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Mamanya yang sedang membakar kueh yang lain, keduanya tampak akrab.

Sasuke sedikit _jealous_ melihatnya, entah karena Mamanya yang terlihat akrab dengan Neji atau karena Neji yang terlihat akrab dengan Mamanya?. Sasuke memang sedikit _mother-coplex_, dan Neji tidak pernah serilex itu jika bersamanya.

Gerakan Sasuke mendekati keduanya berhenti mendadak saat didengar Mamanya bertanya pada Neji,

"Jadi kapan mau ngajak Sasuke ngedate, Neji-chan?" Tanya Mikoto ceria. Jantung Sasuke semakin liar bertambur, diam-diam dia memasang telinga, menunggu jawaban Neji.

"Gak, tau tan-" Ucapannya dipotong Mikoto,

"Mama, harus diulang berapa kali Neji-chan, biasakan dirimu" suara Mikoto masih tetap ceria.

"Maap tan..., ehem, mah, Mamah maksudnya." Neji terlihat agak salah tingkah didepan calon _mertuanya_.

"Hemm... jadi kapan?, Mama ingin kalian berdua akrab, tidak sabar rasanya menunggu hari pernikahan kalian." Neji hampir memuntahkan kueh yang sedang dikunyahnya, 'Menikah...?, tidakkk...kk... masih enam belas...' Sasuke dilain pihak sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadi kapan first datenya?" Mikoto masih mendesak.

"Entahlah, mah. Kapan Sasuke siap aja." Jawab Neji sekedarnya.

Didepan pintu dapur, Sasuke yang sudah bisa menguasai diri berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu, bersikap seolah-olah dia baru muncul dan tidak mendengar apapun.

"Pagi, Neji-kun." Sapa Sasuke singkat.

Neji menolehkan mukanya sebelum menjawab pendek, "Pagi, _Sasuke-chan_." Pipi Sasuke memerah lagi. 'Sial, napa gue jadi gini?'

Sasuke duduk didepan Neji dan mengambil kueh yang baru selesai dibakar Mikoto setelah sebelumnya mengambil _Orange Jus_ dari lemari pendingin. Tak satupun dari keduanya membuka percakapan.

Mikoto yang melihat hal ini mendesah kecewa, dia sudah mengenal Neji sejak anak itu baru berumur tiga tahun, Mikoto tahu, Neji anak yang tenang, terlalu tenang hingga menjadi dingin, sedang Sasuke manja dan keras kepala hingga terlihat kasar. **Dingin dan kasar**, aduh...

'Hemm... mungkin mereka bisa lebih terbuka jika hanya berdua?' setelah menyelesaikan kuehnya yang terakhir, Mikoto tersenyum kerah dua anak cowok didepannya.

"Mamah tinggal dulu, yak?" Dan kemudian wanita itu melangkah keluar dapur, meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke berdua saja.

Neji dan Sasuke mengangkat muka bersamaan, menyebabkan pandangan keduanya berbenturan, Sasuke segera menunduk dengan wajah memerah, hanya berdua dengan Neji membuatnya salah tingkah.

Neji menatap Sasuke yang tetap menunduk. Pipinya yang masih merona membuatnya terlihat imut, Neji menarik nafas, sebelum bertanya pelan...

"Kamu suka aku?"

Didepannya, Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya, 'Tadi Neji barusan nanya kalo aku suka ma dia?... aduh, ini nembak yak?' Sasuke ingin memukul keningnya sendiri akibat pikiran bodohnya, Neji tidak perlu menembaknya, meraka sudah tunangan kan?.

Sasuke masih diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kedalam mata perak Neji, membuatnya semakin gugup,

"Aku... emm, itu... saya... aku..." God, ingin rasanya Sasuke bunuh diri karena perasaan tidak nyaman yang membuatnya seperti idiot. 'Ngapain juga Neji harus nanya kayak gitu?'.

"Yah... gak apa-apa kalo gak mau jawab, santai aja, Sas..." Dengan cueknya cowok itu mencomot satu lagi kueh buatan Mikoto, tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah hampir mati suri karena gak tau mau jawab apa. Hal ini membuat Sasuke jengkel setengah mati.

"Kamu bilang santai?!, memangnya kamu pikir pertanyaan kayak apa barusan?!" Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan marah, 'Bastard.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Well... aku hanya nanya, kan?, apa yang salah dari nanya?" Masih dengan gaya _cool_-nya, Neji memasukkan sisa kueh kedalam mulutnya.

Didepannya Sasuke semakin kesal, sambil berdiri diambilnya satu kueh dimeja makan dan melemparnya kearah Neji,

"Heiiyyy...!!" Neji tidak sempat menghindar, kueh itu mendarat mulus di kaos putihnya yang bergambar _Simple Plan_, pecah berhamburan dan meninggalkan noda kecoklatan. Tepat diwajah _Pierre Bouvier_.

"Apaan barusan?!" Neji bertanya sambil menatap lekat Sasuke, yang ditatap tidak mau kalah...

"Salahmu, kenapa masih pake acara nanya hal yang sudah jelas!!" Balas Sasuke setengah berteriak. Didepannya Neji menyeringai...

"Oh... maksudmu, kamu _suka_ aku?" Sasuke salah tingkah...

"Engg... itu... eng-engga koq!!, aku ga bilang aku suka kamu, jangan ge-er!!" Sasuke semakin salah tingkah, 'Ugh... napa dia suka sekali ngerjaiin aku?!' Mata sasuke melebar saat dilihatnya, masih dengan menyeringai Neji memperpendek jarak mereka.

"Mm-mau apa k-kamu" Sasuke semakin tak berkutik saat nafas Neji terasa menghangati permukaan wajahnya karena dekatnya jarak keduanya.

"Kamu udah ngelempar aku tadi, you should get some punishment, hemm..." Nafas Neji bermain dibibir Sasuke saat cowok itu merendahkan kepalanya. Neji memang beberapa inci lebih tinggi darinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menunggu detik-detik bibir keduanya bertemu, _their first kiss_. Jangtungnya berdegup keras.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tidak terjadi apa-apa

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Masih tidak terjadi apa-apa

-

-

-

-

-

"Sialan!!, loe mau nyiu-" Sasuke membentak tak sabar, matanya terbuka dan...

Didepannya, Neji dengan santainya sedang memilih kueh yang akan dimakannya, tidak perduli pada Sasuke yang terlihat meradang.

"HYUUGA!!, you better DIE!!" Dengan itu dia melompat diatas tubuh Neji dan membuat keduanya jatuh terguling diatas lantai. Neji melenguh saat belakangnya menghantam lantai dapur, Sasuke duduk diatas perutnya, matanya berkilat marah.

"Wha-" Ucapan Neji terhenti oleh bentakan Sasuke.

"HOW DARE YOU...!!, I THOUGH YOU WANT TO KISSED MEE!!" Sasuke berteriak marah, dan setelah itu dia terdiam menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Neji berusaha menahan tawanya, hingga wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke benar-benar _pissed-off._ Neji menyeringai, dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mendapati dirinya sudah terbaring dilantai dapur dengan Neji diatasnya.

"Ap-" Ucapannya terpotong saat bibir Neji menekan bibirnya, matanya terbelalak, tapi kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman itu.

Bibir Neji terasa lembut dan hangat, aroma _mint_ dan rasa kueh kayu manis yang tadi dimakannya bercampur menjadi satu, membuat bibir itu terasa lebih manis. Sasuke membuka mulutnya saat dirasakannya lidah Neji yang basah dan hangat menjilat bibir bawahnya, Neji memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke. lidah keduanya bertemu dan kemudian berusaha untuk saling mendominasi.

Sasuke mendesah saat Neji memenangkan pertarungan itu, dan memasukkan lidahnya lebih jauh kedalam mulut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menggeliat dibawahnya. Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya di balik rambut Neji, menekan kepala cowok itu agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam, sedang tangan yang lain memeluk pinggang Neji, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin dekat.

Setelah puas mengeksploitasi mulut Sasuke, Neji mengundang lidah Sasuke ke mulutnya, dan kemudian menjilatnya berulang-ulang, membuat Sasuke mengerang. Neji's just tested soo good.

Keduanya larut dalam dunia mereka, sebelum satu suara muncul dan merusak semuanya...

"Neji, Sasuke, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

* * *

MHUHAHAHA!!, I'm so evil, don't tell me.

Siapa yang ganggu tuh? o.O

Ehem... maap buat adegan kissed-nya, sorry kalo _odd_, soalnya saia gak punya pengalaman, jadi gitu deh -ditendang Neji-, bear with me please.

Wuiihh... ni chapie panjang nian. Semoga memuaskan -ditimpuk Sasuke- 13 halaman di Ms Word lho, bandingin dengan first chappie dari fic pertama saia yang cuma dua halaman -ditabok-

"Wee... NejiSasu, kenapa kalian jahatin saia?"

"Siapa suruh stop disini?"

"Oh... kalian berdua masih mau lanjut?" -dicincang Neji dan Sasuke-

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_ dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_ Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

**Disclaimer **: Not own Naruto, or Neji Or Sasuke.

* * *

Why You?

Chap V : Confuses?

* * *

"Udah, deh... disetop ketawanya!!" Dengan penuh kekesalan Sasuke melempar bantal yang ada dipangkuannya ke arah wajah Itachi.

Didepannya, Itachi masih saja terus tertawa, bahkan kini sambil memegang perutnya. Sasuke baru saja menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya didapur, dan bukannya prihatin Itachi malah menertawainya.

**Flashback**

"Neji, Sasuke, apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Neji segera menghentikan ciumannya dan dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu, dia berdiri dan berhadapan dengan orang terakhir didunia yang dia inginkan untuk melihatnya dalam keadaan yang... well, memalukan seperti sekarang.

Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya, jika Neji tidak nyaman karena perasaan malu kepergok berciuman, maka sebaliknya, Sasuke tidak nyaman karena yakin umurnya hanya tinggal hitungan menit... 'Tuhan, tidak... kali ini aku pasti dibunuh.'

"H-hai, hai Pp-paman, a-apa kabar?" Seumur hidup Neji tidak pernah segugup sekarang, oh... iya, hanya sekali, ketika dia berumur enam tahun saat sedang mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, karena tidak sengaja menggilas ekor kucing kesayangan seorang kakek tetangganya, saat dia sedang ngebut dengan sepeda kumbangnya.

Didepannya, Uchiha Fugaku, demikian laki-laki yang dipanggil Neji dengan sebutan Paman, dan dikenal Sasuke sebagai Ayahnya menatap kedua cowok tersebut seperti keduanya ketahuan telah melakukan pembunuhan massal.

Wajahnya yang dingin membuat kedua remaja tersebut membeku. 'Ya, Tuhan... calon Ayah mertuaku sedingin freezer.' Batin Neji menahan diri untuk tidak menggigil.

"Pp-pagi, Aa-ayah." Sapa Sasuke gugup, tanpa menoleh, Neji bisa merasakan jika Uchiha muda itu pasti akan pingsan dengan satu jentikan jari Fugaku.

Fugaku hanya menarik nafas, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, laki-laki itu menatap Neji setelah mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan,

"Duduklah, tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." Suara yang sedingin wajah pemiliknya itu membuat Neji semakin tidak nyaman, saat duduk, Neji melirik Sasuke, cowok itu nampak pucat, dan Neji menyadari rambut _chicken-butt_nya terlihat berdiri lebih tinggi dari biasanya, 'Sekuat itukah pengaruh paman?' Pikirnya.

Fugaku mengambil kueh dimeja dan mengunyahnya pelan, matanya tidak lepas dari dua remaja yang menunduk didepannya dengan wajah merah.

Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum kedatangannya didapur, _toh_ dia melihat semuanya. Dan sebenarnya Fugaku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, mengingat keduanya adalah tunangan dan mereka hanya berciuman, walau... bukan ciuman ringan, lagi pula dia akan lebih dari senang jika Sasuke dan Neji bisa saling menyukai.

Tapi sebagai bangsawan, itu cerita lain. Fugaku dididik dengan pendidikan dimana _manners_ adalah yang utama, dan berciuman dibawah meja dilantai dapur bukanlah sesuatu yang mencerminkan tatakrama, tidak bagi seorang penerus Uchiha dan Hyuuga. (Author : buat semua orang kali Oom)

"Ku harap kalian lebih bisa menahan diri lain kali." Suaranya tetap dingin, dan dia tersenyum puas saat dilihat putra dan calon menantunya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Neji-chan. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain catur, kuharap kamu tidak keberatan jika kita bermain beberapa set?" Tanyanya.

"Ah... t-tentu saja tidak, Paman. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertanding dengan Paman." Neji tersenyum kecil, saat dilihatnya Fugaku tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan,

"Ayah, Neji-chan. Biasakan dirimu." Dengan itu, dia segera berlalu kearah ruang keluarga setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat agar Neji mengikutinya.

'Hnn... ternyata Paman tidak sedingin yang kubayangkan.' Sebelum keluar mengikuti Fugaku, Neji menoleh kearah Sasuke, cowok itu terlihat bingung, 'Ayah gak marah?, wah...' Sasuke larut dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan.

Mata keduanya bertemu, dan baik Neji maupun Sasuke segera menoleh kearah berlawanan dengan pipi memerah, Neji segera mengikuti Fugaku tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke keluar dari dapur dan segera menuju kamar Itachi.

**End flashback**

Dan Itachi masih terus menertawakan adiknya, saat keduanya mendengar ketukan halus dipintu, sesaat kemudian nampak Mikoto diambang pintu,

"Segera turun, Ayah dan Neji-chan sudah menunggu untuk makan siang bersama." Keduanya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah sang Mama keruang makan, dimana Fugaku dan Neji telah menanti.

Saat makan bersama, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik kearah Neji, Neji sendiri nampak santai dan sesekali menjawab pertanayaan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi. Dan Sasuke hampir saja menyemburkan makanannya karena pertanyaan Itachi,

"Jadi, Neji-chan... menurutmu bagaimana si Sasuke?" Sasuke melirik tajam kearah Itachi yang nampak senyum-senyum penuh kejahilan. Mikoto dan Fugaku menatap Neji, tertarik dengan apa yang akan dikatakan si Hyuuga.

"Yy-yah... manis." Jawab Neji dengan muka merah, dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari mengingat rasa 'manis' bibir Sasuke saat dia mengucapkan hal barusan. Sasuke sendiri sudah semerah saus cabe yang tepat berada didepan piringnya.

Semua orang kecuali Neji dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar hal tersebut, dan makan siang itu berlanjut seperti biasa. Beberapa saat kemudian tanpa disadari Sasuke, semua orang telah selesai serta meninggalkan ruang makan, hanya tinggal dia dan Neji yang berada disitu.

"Mmm... kamu mau ngapain setelah ini." Tanya Sasuke, berusaha terlihat santai.

"Hemm... mungkin pulang, aku mau pamitan dulu." Neji hendak berdiri dari kursinya ketika Sasuke menahannya,

"Jangan... eh, i-itu..." Wajah Sasuke memerah, sial kenapa dia harus menahan Neji?...

"Ya?..." Neji menatap Sasuke, apa yang diinginkannya?

"Mmm... gimana, gimana kalo maen PS ma aku dulu?" Semoga alasannya terdengar normal, Sasuke tidak mengerti, tapi dia hanya ingin berdua lebih lama dengan Neji.

Neji menatap Sasuke sebentar, diliriknya jam tangannya, 13.05, 'Hemm... dirumah juga gak ngapa-ngapain.' Setelah menimbang sesaat, Neji akhirnya mengangguk. Sasuke berdiri dan kemudian memberikan isyarat agar Neji mengikutinya.

Tidak lama keduanya tiba dikamar Sasuke, Neji memandang berkeliling. Kamar Sasuke sangat luas, dicat dengan warna biru muda dan dibeberapa sudutnya dengan biru gelap. Ada banyak piagam dan trophy didalam lemari kaca disamping kanan meja belajarnya, tempat tidurnya juga dihiasi seprei berwarna biru dengan corak hitam, membuat siapapun ingin segera merebahkan kepalanya ketika melihat tempat tidur itu.

Diujung ruangan tampak dua buah jendela besar yang menyuplay cahaya matahari dan angin segar kedalam ruangan itu, membuat suasananya semakin nyaman.

Neji kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke yang sudah menyalakan PSnya, setelah memilih-milih kaset, keduanya sepakat untuk memainkan _Battle Space Evolution_, tidak beberapa lama, nampak keduanya telah berkonsentrasi penuh pada tampilan didepan mereka, jari-jari keduanya bergerak lincah diatas stick.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Aggh... napa bisa kalaahh?!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya, disampingnya Neji hanya tertawa kecil,

"Kamu lahir lebih cepat seratus tahun buat bisa ngalahin aku." Neji menyeringai.

"Huh... dasar sombong, kebetulan tau..." Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Itu juga yang kamu ucapin waktu kalah untuk ketujuh kalinya." _Checkmate_, Sasuke sudah tidak mampu membantah, dengan kesal dia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Kamu pasti curang," Sasuke berucap sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Neji mengikutinya dan duduk disampingnya, Neji menatap Sasuke yang terbaring dibawahnya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis 'Aneh banget, ku kira gak bakalan bisa ngobrol kayak gini ma dia.'

"Childish..." Neji hanya tertawa kecil saat dilihatnya Sasuke melotot kearahnya.

"Jangan bilangin aku kayak gitu, aku gak childish tau!" Sasuke masih melotot kearah Neji.

"Then stop acting like one." Neji menghindar saat sebuah bantal diarahkan kekepalanya. Dibawahnya Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Perlahan Neji membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke, matanya memandang langit-langit kamar yang juga berhiaskan warna biru...

"Apa pendapatmu tentang pertunangan kita?" Neji bertanya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, pandangannya masih menatap keatas.

"Hemm... gak tau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Koq, gak tau?" Neji balik bertanya, matanya masih menatap hamparan biru diatasnya.

"Yeah... mo gimana lagi, dari kecil aku udah dikasih tau, kalo aku udah ditunanganin sejak belum lahir, cuman gak tau kalo orang itu kamu..." Sasuke menoleh kearah Neji.

"Hemm... sama, selain untuk alasan bisnis, orang tua kita memang sudah saling mengenal sejak masih dibangku kuliah, buntut-buntutnya malah janjian, kalo punya anak entar dijodohin... hah..." Neji membuang nafas. Apa para orang tua itu tidak berfikir, jika boleh jadi, anak-anak yang mereka tunangankan tidak saling menyukai?.

"Kamu gak suka aku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Neji langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke.

"Kenapa nanya kayak gitu?" Neji melihat langsung kedalam sepasang mata Sasuke.

"Habis... dari kata-katamu, kayaknya kamu gak suka ma aku?" wajah Sasuke merona saat dia mengatakan hal itu, 'sial... napa gue kayak anak cewek gini?' batinnya kesal.

Neji tidak menjawab, matanya masih menatap Sasuke. Dari awal pertemuan mereka, Neji sudah mengakui, jika cowok didepannya sangat tampan. Tapi jika boleh jujur, dia tidak tahu, apakah dia menyukai Sasuke atau tidak, yah... tak seorangpun bisa menyalahkannya, dikenal sebagai cowok yang _stoic_, bukan hal mudah untuk seorang Neji Hyuuga untuk mengartikan perasaannya sebagai rasa suka yang bisa menjadi cinta atau hanya berujung persahabatan.

"Entahlah..." Didepannya, walau hanya sekilas, Neji bisa melihat rona kecewa diwajah Sasuke, dan entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah, apalagi saat dilihatnya Sasuke membalik badannya, membelakangi dirinya.

"Heiii..." Neji menyentuh bahu Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak meresponnya.

"Ngambek...?" Tanya Neji, satu senyum kecil menyeruak dibibirnya, mungkin dia tidak tahu perasaannya pada cowok didepannya, tapi satu hal yang dia tahu, dia menikmati, _sangat menikmati_ menjahili tunangannya itu.

"Enggak!!" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada jengkel dari suaranya. "Aku ngantuk!!, jangan ganggu!!" dibelakangnya Neji tertawa kecil. Dan tidak lama Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan hangat telah melingkar didadanya.

Sasuke mendiamkan saja saat dirasakannya Neji mendekat. kemudian cowok itu membawa wajahnya ketengkuk Sasuke, dan menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tercium seperti melon. Sasuke menikmati hangatnya nafas Neji yang bermain di belakang lehernya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, rasa nyaman membuat matanya terasa berat.

Tidak lama, Neji merasakan nafas Sasuke mulai turun naik secara teratur, cowok itu tertidur dalam pelukannya, menyadari hal itu membuat Neji kembali tersenyum. Dengan sangat perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya, melirik kearah dinding didapatinya jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 03.00, Neji memandang sekilas kearah Sasuke dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang.

Saat sedang mencari anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain untuk berpamitan, tak sengaja didengarnya suara yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang cekcok dari ruang tengah, Neji tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas ditelinganya, suara Itachi yang kedengarannya seperti sedang bertengkar dengan Fugaku.

"Segera putuskan hubunganmu dengan pemuda tak jelas itu!!" Suara Fugaku yang biasanya dingin dan tenang itu, sekarang terdengar bergetar menahan emosi.

"Tapi Ayah, Deida-" Ucapan Itachi terhenti akibat bentakan Fugaku.

"Jangan sebut namanya dirumahku!!" Dengan itu Fugaku melangkah meninggalkan Itachi sendirian, laki-laki itu tidak melihat Neji saat dia berjalan cepat menuju kekamar kerjanya.

Neji menarik nafas, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Itachi yang terduduk disofa.

"Mmm... Kak Itachi..." Neji tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Ah... Neji, sudah mau pulang yak?" Itachi tersenyum saat dilihatnya Neji mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ku antar sampai depan..." Dengan itu Itachi berdiri dan mengantarkan Neji ke mobilnya, Neji memandang Itachi sebentar, masih tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Itachi yang melihat tingkah Neji menyadari jika cowok tersebut pasti mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Ayahnya, Itachi tersenyum tipis,

"Tidak usah dipikirin." Neji membalas senyum tipis Itachi, setelah mengucapkan salam dan meminta Itachi agar mengatakan kepulangannya kepada Uchiha yang lain, cowok itu lalu masuk kemobilnya dan menyalakan mesin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang terlihat murung.

Itachi menarik nafas, setelah menimbang sesaat, dia lalu menuju mobilnya dan segera keluar dari Uchiha mansion, menuju rumah Deidara.

* * *

Wah... apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Itachi dan Dei?

Lalu Neji dan Sasuke sendiri?... o.O

Review please?


	6. Chapter 6 : It's you

Summary : 'Apa katanya… bodoh

**Summary** : 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_ dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_ Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

**Disclaimer : **Neji isn't mine, Sasuke is.

**Author's Note : **Maap, lama nian baru update, Uwaa... O.O gak nyangka da nyampe chapter 6, maap yak kalo ceritanya berjalan lambat, moga2 gak bosan.

Emmm... Aozora pribadi sangat menikmati saat buat chap ini, dan Aozo harap semua yang baca juga gitu , so...

Enjoy

* * *

Why You?

Chapter VI : It's You

* * *

**Hyuuga Manor..**

Neji sedang membolak-balik _Appointment with Death_ karya _Agatha Christie_ sambil berbaring ditempat tidurnya yang berwarna mocca, sebelum mengangkat wajah karena ketukan dipintu kamarnya.

"Masuk..." Dan tidak lama nampak seorang wanita setengah baya membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan menunduk hormat, wanita itu berkata,

"Nyonya meminta tuan muda untuk segera turun keruang makan untuk makan malam." Wanita itu menutup kembali pintu kamar Neji setelah cowok itu mengangguk.

Tidak lama Neji telah duduk diujung meja makan panjang, dimana Ayahnya berada diujung lainnya dan Mamanya duduk disebelah kanan Ayahnya. Makan malam berjalan seperti biasanya, sebelum ayahnya membuka percakapan,

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-chan?" Tanya sang Ayah sambil mengangkat gelas airnya menuju bibirnya.

"Baik, yah." Suara Neji terdengar datar seperti biasanya.

"Hemm... ada baiknya kamu mengajaknya kerumah, apa kalian sudah mengenal lebih jauh?" Kali ini Mamanya yang bertanya. Neji menggeleng perlahan,

"Hanya perkenalan biasa, mah." Dia tidak harus menceritakan insiden _ciuman_ itu kan?

"Keluarga Uchiha sudah menunjukkan itikad baik dengan mengundangmu, ada baiknya kamu juga menunjukkan respon positif yang sama, Neji. Ayah ingin kamu lebih mengenal calon pendampingmu. Ayah sudah memilihkan yang terbaik, lagipula Fugaku telah mempercayakan Sasuke padamu kan?" Suara Ayahnya terdengar jernih dan wibawa seperti biasa, membuat Neji hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Didepannya Ayahnya tersenyum,

"Ayah senang, kamu menyukai Sasuke." Neji hanya tersenyum, suka?, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

Setelah selesai makan malam Neji kembali kekamarnya, sambil berbaring diranjangnya, dia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya, sudah seminggu sejak kunjungannya ke Uchiha Manor, dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, baik diperpustakaan sekolah maupun di area parkir. Setelah berfikir sejenak dia mengambil hand phonenya dan menekan nomor Sasuke.

**Uchiha Manor...**

_..._

_..._

Sasuke mematikan iPod-nya saat dirasakan hand phonenya bergetar disampingngnya. Dan matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar Hpnya...

"Neji... Neji nelpon, mo ngomong apa?" Sasuke bicara pada dirinya sendiri, masih tetap menatap layarnya yang menyala berkedap-kedip, akhirnya setelah dia menarik nafas dalam, Sasuke menekan tombol _answer_ tepat saat hand phonenya berhenti berbunyi dan bergetar.

**Hyuuga Manor...**

"Lama banget sih ngangkatnya." Neji memandang jengkel kearah hand phonenya. Tapi kemudian dia menekan ulang nomor Sasuke satu persatu.

**Uchiha Manor...**

"Napa dimatiin, dasar ga sabaran!!..." Dengan jengkel Sasuke membanting hand phonenya diatas kasurnya tepat saat Hpnya berbunyi lagi, Sasuke segera memburu benda yang tadi dilemparnya dan tanpa melihat dia langsung menekan tombol _answer_ yang sudah dihapal diluar kepala letaknya, dan dengan suara senang dan jantung berdebar dia segera menyapa,

"Halo..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Wah... _teme_, tumben kamu seneng gitu dapat telepon dari aku?."

Hah... dan tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung mematikan Hp-nya,

"Ugh... dasar dobe, gimana kalo Neji nelpon?"

**Hyuuga Manor...**

"Pake acara sibuk lagi."

**Uchiha Manor...**

"Napa lama banget nelpon baliknya?"

**Naruto's Home...**

"Teme siiaallllaann!!"

**Back to Hyuuga Manor...**

Setelah menunggu agak lama, Neji menekan ulang tombol _recall_ dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung. Dan mengalunlah NSP Sasuke yang tadi sempat didengarnya...

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance_

_Would you run, and never look back_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Neji senyum-senyum sendiri, dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa lagu _slow_ seperti ini yang dipilih Sasuke?, dan tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya ikut menyanyikan sisa NSP dari _Enrique Iglesias_ itu...

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever_

Dan Neji tidak sempat menghentikan suaranya saat Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya...

_You can take my breath away..._

**Uchiha Manor...**

'Hah... maksudnya apa.'

"Halo... Neji?..." Sasuke menyapa masih dengan perasaan bingung, 'Neji bilang, I can take his breath away?, heh... mang dia mau bunuh diri?'

**Hyuuga Manor...**

Wajah Neji memerah, 'Ugh... kenapa Sasuke harus ngangkat saat-saat gitu sih?.'

"H-hai... Sasu-chan, pa kabar...?" Neji berusaha santai... diseberang didengarnya Sasuke bertanya...

"Baik, ngapain? tumben?, tadi itu apa?" Sasuke memberondong Neji dengan pertanyaan.

"Ngapain?, nelpon kamu, tumben? Ga ada salahnya kan?, tadi itu apa? Tadi itu lirik terakhir NSP slow-mu." Neji menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan teratur. Diujung sana didengarnya Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Ada perlu apa nih?"

Neji menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab...

"Ehem... gini, gimana kalo besok kita jalan? Kalo nggak sibuk?" Neji menunggu, wajahnya terasa hangat, dia belum pernah ngajak ngedate seorangpun, biasanya juga dia yang diajakin.

**Uchiha Manor...**

Sasuke membelalak tak percaya, 'Neji ngajak ngedate?... akhirnyaaa.'

"Eemm... iya boleh, jam berapa?" Diseberangnya Neji menjawab,

"Jam tujuh malem, ku jemput... bye." Dan Neji memutuskan hubungan teleponnya saat Sasuke mengucapkan bye.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin melompat, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri, seorang Uchiha tidak melompat kegirangan, kan?, akhirnya dia hanya bisa senyum-senyum dan memeluk bantal gulingnya erat-erat, dan senyumnya tidak meninggalkan bibirnya hingga mimpi menjemputnya...

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind_

_I don't care..._

_..._

_You're here tonight. _

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7 : I'm Yours

Summary : 'Apa katanya… bodoh

**Summary **: 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_ dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_ Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Neji or Sasuke, if there's anything else, then they belong to each other.

" " percakapan langsung

' ' Pikiran para tokoh

**Author's Note : **Mina... They're first date... akhirnyaaaa, butuh tujuh chapter buat sampe kejenjang ini...

Maap yak kalau ceritanya berjalan lambat, semoga belum pada bosan.

Nah, semoga semua suka first date mereka...

Enjoy

* * *

Why You?

Chapter 7 : I'm Yours

* * *

Sasuke melirik kearah Neji yang nampak berkonsentrasi penuh pada lalu-lintas didepannya, saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.05 pm, dan seperti janjinya, Neji menjemput Sasuke untuk kencan pertama mereka.

"Mmm... Neji, kita mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Neji.

"Kita makan malam dulu, lalu nonton... gimana?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan, Neji memperlambat laju mobilnya ketika mereka memasuki area parkir sebuah mall.

Setelah makan malam, Neji mengajak Sasuke kebioskop dilantai paling atas pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, setelah memilih film yang ingin ditonton dan juga _snack_, keduanya memasuki ruangan bioskop dan mencari tempat duduk.

Neji dan Sasuke mendapat tempat duduk dibarisan tengah, didepan keduanya nampak duduk sepasang remaja yang terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru bertemu setelah seratus tahun lamanya, film belum dimulai tapi kedua _lovely-dovely_ itu sudah merapat dan cekikikan, membuat Neji dan Sasuke iritasi.

Dan keduanya semakin iritasi dari awal hingga akhir film, karena konsentrasi yang terpecah akibat kegiatan dua mahluk didepan mereka yang tak hentinya melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan didalam bioskop.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh dua makhluk didepannya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi pada plot film dilayar karena suara aneh dan adegan yang 'mengerikan' didepannya benar-benar menyita perhatian.

Sasuke melirik Neji, wajahnya tetap tak berekspresi seperti biasa, tapi dari pancaran matanya, Sasuke tahu bahwa cowok bermata _pearl_ itu sedang berusaha untuk tidak menendang dua kepala didepannya.

Dan Sasuke menemukan dirinya tetap memperhatikan Neji hingga ruangan bioskop kembali benderang, kenapa dia harus mengalihkan pandangannya jika ada hal yang semenarik Neji didepan matanya?.

Keduanya melangkah keluar bioskop dan memberikan tatapan paling jahat yang bisa mereka berikan saat dua remaja yang duduk didepan keduanya melewati mereka. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan kedua makhluk itu sudah mati bersimbah darah.

"Rese banget!!" suara Sasuke terdengar jengkel, disampingnya Neji hanya menarik nafas, diliriknya jam tangannya, 21.02...

"Mmm... masih jam sembilan, kita kemana lagi nih?" Neji bertanya pada Sasuke yang kemudian menggeleng tidak tahu.

"TenTen bilang ada pasar malam gak jauh dari sini... mau kesana?" Sasuke mengangguk, 'Apa aja, yang penting masih bisa lebih lama.' Batinnya.

Neji menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal, dan kemudian memarkirnya, setelah membayar tiket, keduanya melangkah kearah pasar malam yang nampak semarak.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan antusias, seingatnya, terakhir dia kepasar malam saat dia berumur delapan tahun.

"Wuahh... udah lama banget." Ucapnya senang, senyumnya mengembang tanpa bisa ditahan, Neji melirik kearah Sasuke, dan satu senyum jahil menyeruak diwajahnya yang tampan...

'Hemm... katanya gak _childish_, ini apa?' batin Neji sambil tetap nyengir.

"Ehem... _Sasu-chan_?" panggil Neji, berusaha membuat Uchiha yang sedang bersemangat dan benar-benar _out of character_ itu berpaling padanya.

"Ya... napa?" Sasuke menatap Neji, senyum langkanya belum hilang dari wajah manisnya.

'Waa... bahkan dia gak _blushing_ atau protes dengan panggilan Sasu-chan itu.' Neji senyum-senyum gak jelas, sementara Sasuke yang sedang bersemangat sama sekali tidak menyadari kejahilan diwajah Neji.

"Seneng banget...?" didepannya Sasuke mengangguk,

"Soalnya udah lama, aku masih kecil waktu diajak aniki kepasar malam, gak nyangka bakal liat pasar malam lagi, kan jarang ada di Konaha, senangnya." Dengan ceria dan cerewetnya Sasuke menjelaskan penuh semangat. Senyum jahil Neji semakin melebar.

"Mau ku beliin _balon_ Sasu-chan?"

"Mauuuu... mau banget, mauu!!... eh...?!... APA MAKSUD KAMU!!" Sasuke yang baru menyadari kejahilan Neji membentak gusar,

Neji tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan, didepannya, wajah Sasuke sudah semerah kepiting bakar.

"Bisa gak sih kamu gak jahilin aku??" Sasuke berteriak jengkel dan meninju pundak Neji, tapi bukannya berhenti malah tawa cowok itu semakin keras, dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

Dengan membanting kakinya Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Neji, dia bahkan tidak menoleh saat Neji memanggilnya, justru langkahnya semakin dipercepat. 'Ughh... dasar Neji jelek!!' rutuknya berulang-ulang.

Neji berlari dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke cepat-cepat merenggut tangannya dari pegangan Neji.

"Ngambek nih?" Kejahilan nampaknya belum menghilang dari pikiran Hyuuga yang satu ini.

"Go to HELL!!" bentak Sasuke, dan kejengkelannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat dilihatnya wajah Neji yang masih tersenyum penuh kejahilan.

"Wah... galak banget, gak ku beliin balon lho..."

"Mati aja loe!!" dan yang didapatkan Sasuke hanya tawa Neji,

'Ughhh... I hete him, I hate him, I hatee hiiiimmmm' teriak Sasuke berulang-ulang dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya, setelah dirasakan Sasuke bagai seabad lamanya barulah Neji berhenti tertawa.

"Udah, gak usah marah gitu, ayo..." ajak Neji lembut sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menerobos keramaian disekeliling keduanya,

"Ayo kemana?" tanya Sasuke, kemarahannya menghilang seketika sebelum akhirnya muncul kembali saat di dengarnya Neji menjawab,

"Ketempat penjual balon."

"Hyuuga!!, You are fuckin' asshole!!" Sasuke menarik tanganya dari pegangan Neji, tapi cowok berambut coklat itu tidak membiarkannya.

"You're not fun Sasu-chan, aku gak lagi jahilin kamu, apa salahnya aku beliin kamu balon?" Neji bertanya santai, nada suaranya kembali normal... _datar..._

"Che... buat apa?, aku gak mau balon, mang aku anak kecil?" sikap keras kepala Sasuke mulai muncul, dan entah bagaimana Neji justru merasa jika Sasuke terlihat _cute somehow_, dan pikiran itu membawa senyum diwajahnya yang minim ekspresi.

"Yakin gak mau?" tanya Neji sambil menatap Sasuke, yang ditatap membuang muka,

"Che..." hanya balasan singkat itu yang keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis Sasuke, sepasang mata hitamnya tidak menoleh kearah penjual balon didepannya, seolah ingin membuktikan pada Neji jika dia sama sekali tidak berminat.

"Sayang banget, padahal macam-macam bentuknya, ada kepalanya Doraemon..." Neji berucap pelan sambil memperhatikan balon-balon didepannya, tidak menyadari telinga Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa senti saat mendengar dia menggambarkan bentuk balon yang dilihatnya,

"Ada kepalanya Ultraman," Neji kembali menyebutkan bentuk balon yang dilihatnya dan telinga Sasuke kembali berdiri beberapa inci,

"Kepalanya Shin-chan juga ada... trus ada-" Ucapannya terpotong,

"Iya... iya aku mau," wajah Sasuke memerah, didepannya Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan, 'Neji sialan...' batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Mau yang mana, Sasu-chan?" Tanya Neji setengah menggoda, pipi Sasuke kembali memerah,

"I-itu, Shin-chan." Suaranya hampir seperti bisikan, kepalanya menunduk,

'Maluu bangettt, napa tadi gue bilang mau... Ughhh, kenapa balon-balon keparat itu begitu menggoda?' perang batin dalam benak Sasuke.

"Itu aja?" Tanya Neji, dan Sasuke mengangguk,

"Yakin?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk,

"Tambah Ultraman?" kembali Sasuke mengangguk, lupa jika tadi dia mengiyakan saat Neji bertanya _itu aja?_, dan Neji kembali tersenyum jahil,

"Tambah Doraemon?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi,

"Tambah Neji?" Sasuke kembali mengangguk sebelum menyadari pertanyaan Neji, sontak matanya memebelalak dan kepalanya terangkat, wajahnya sangat merah, malu, jengkel, gemas, semua jadi satu.

"Brengsek..." hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan, Neji hanya tertawa kecil, betapa dia sangat menikmati menjahili Sasuke, bahkan rasanya dia bisa menjahili cowok itu sampai pagi.

Neji melangkah kearah penjual balon dan membelikan semua balon bentuk kepala yang diinginkan Sasuke.

"Nih..." Neji mengulurkan tiga balon kearah Sasuke yang menerimanya dengan _malu-malu_, tapi senyum gembira tidak bisa disembunyikan cowok berambut kebiruan yang biasanya _stoic_ itu.

"Thanks..." suaranya terdengar bagai bisikan, Neji hanya tersenyum,

"Sayang balon Neji habis stock-nya" goda Neji sekali lagi, membuat pipi Sasuke kembali memerah,

'Hyuuga brengsek, dia pasti masuk daftar sepuluh orang pertama yang tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup sampe umur dua puluh lima'.' Batin Sasuke.

"Mmm... mau ngapain lagi nih?" tanya Neji,

Sasuke memandang berkeliling sebelum matanya menatap cangkir putar dipertengahan karnaval, matanya menatap pasangan muda-mudi yang duduk menikmati malam dalam cangkir yang terputar pelan,

'_Mesranya'_ pikir Sasuke _out of blue_.

Dan pipinya kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya saat dia membayangkan dirinya dan Neji duduk disana.

"Mau naik itu?" tanya Neji,

Sasuke langsung mengangguk, tapi kemudian matanya memebelalak lebar, 'itu' yang dimaksud Neji bukan cangkir yang terputar seperti yang dikiranya tapi roda besar yang terputar, atau yang dikenal Sasuke dengan nama komedi putar.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang ingin muntah, Neji yang melihat perubahan itu kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Takut?" tantangnya, Sasuke mendelik kearah cowok bermata perak itu,

"Siapa bilang, ayo!!" Sasuke menantang balik, dan saat keduanya melangkah masuk kedalam salah satu box komedi putar itu, Sasuke seketika langsung menyesali keputusannya.

Tidak ada yang ditakuti Uchiha Sasuke didunia ini, dari kecil cowok tampan bermata hitam pekat itu terkenal berani, bahkan saat umur enam tahun, saat anak kecil yang lain merengek meminta kucing atau anjing sebagai peliharaannya, dia justru minta dibelikan ular sebagai peliharaannya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia minta dua ular sanca sebagai peliharaan,

Yang betina bernama Orochimaru dan yang jantan bernama Madara, sayang keduanya mati tanpa keturunan, akhirnya Sasuke tidak lagi memelihara apapun karena trauma hewan kesayangannya mati.

Yah... tidak ada yang ditakuti Uchiha Sasuke, selain satu hal yang tidak akan diberitahukannya pada siapapun, dia, _a heir of the great Uchiha _phobia akan **ketinggian**, ke-ting-gi-an, mendengar kata itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terputar, tapi _being Uchiha Sasuske as he is_, dia gak akan memperlihatkannya pada siapapun, terutama didepan Neji _of all the people._

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam dan mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Neji, Sasuke mulai mengatur nafasnya yang terasa lebih pendek saat komedi putar itu mulai bergerak.

Naik... berhenti... naik lagi... berhenti lagi, begitu seterusnya, Neji menatap Sasuke yang terlihat seperti pasien yang membutuhkan transfusi darah,

"Sasuke, kamu gak apa-apa?" Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, tapi Neji bisa melihat jelas kalo cowok itu lebih pucat dari bisanya.

Sasuke memeluk erat balon yang diberikan Neji saat box tempat mereka duduk semakin menanjak meninggalkan tanah, dia sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah jendela disamping tempat duduknya, tatapannya difokuskan keujung sepatunya, lalu perlahan komedi putar itu kembali berhenti, box dimana dia dan Neji duduk telah mencapai tempat paling tinggi dari lingkaran besar komedi putar itu.

"Wah... Sasuke, lihat keluar, cantik pemandangannya." Tapi Sasuke menggeleng,

"Kenapa... jangan bilang kalau kamu takut ketinggian." Neji menatap Sasuke,

"Siapa bilang!!" Sasuke berteriak kesal dan langsung melihat keluar jendela, hanya untuk mendapatkan semua benda dibawahnya terlihat seperti semut, tubuhnya gemetar menahan perasaan pusing dan ingin muntah yang mendadak menguasai dirinya, cengkramannya semakin erat pada balon yang diberikan Neji, hingga...

DDDDUUUUUUAAAARRRR!!

"GGGYYYYAAAAAAAA!!" Sasuke berteriak kaget saat balon ultaramannya pecah karena cengkraman yang terlalu keras, Sasuke sontak berdiri hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya limbung karena rasa pusing yang kian menjadi-jadi, dan sebelum tubuhnya terhempas kelantai box, Neji dengan sigap menangkapnya, dan langsung membawanya ketempat duduknya.

Sasuke mencengkram baju Neji dan membenamkan wajahnya didada cowok berambut cokelat itu, dia tidak perduli jika dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang memeluk ibunya sehabis mimpi buruk, tidak perduli apapun, dia benar-benar ketakutan dan terkejut, jantungnya berdegup kencang akibat phobia ketinggian dan suara ledakan balon yang membuat nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Nn-Neji... tt-takut... turun, mau tt-turun... turun..." Sasuke bahkan tidak perduli jika dia terdengar seperti mau menangis, dia benar-benar ingin turun dari komedi putar sialan itu.

Neji memeluk Sasuke erat, membawa tubuh yang gemetar itu kedalam pelukannya, membenamkan kepala Sasuke semakin dalam didadanya, sebisanya membuat Sasuke merasa tenang dan aman.

"Sshh... belum bisa, kita masih diatas, entar lagi... hemm." Neji mencium lembut rambut tebal kebiruan Sasuke.

Didadanya Sasuke mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan membenamkannya dilekukan leher Neji dan menghirup aroma tubuh cowok itu dalam, aroma mint dari kulit Neji membuat Sasuke merasa labih rileks, tangannya bergerak turun dan memeluk pinggang Neji, perasaan nyaman membuatnya lebih tenang.

Neji menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut kening Sasuke.

"Kamu kan tinggal bilang kalo gak suka ketinggian." Sambil berucap demikian Neji kembali mengecup lembut kening cowok yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Nanti kamu jahilin aku lagi." Ucap Sasuke pelan, suaranya masih bergetar, tapi sudah tidak separah tadi, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Neji.

"Baka..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Neji sebelum menunduk dan mencium bibir Sasuke lembut, mata Sasuke membelalak karena Neji menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dalam, sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk dan mengklaim bibir Sasuke sekali lagi, Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat sepasang bibir lembut itu menekan halus bibirnya.

Tangan Neji bergerak kebelakang kepala Sasuke, dan menekan lembut kepala cowok itu, membuat bibir keduanya semakin rapat, Neji membuka mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya, dan kemudian mengulum lembut bibir bawah Sasuke, menjilat dan menggigitnya kecil, membuat Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

Dan perlahan Neji menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Sasuke, lidahnya bermain dan menjilat semua bagian dalam mulut cowok itu, seolah tidak pernah puas dengan rasa manis yang dirasakan lidahnya, keduanya menghentikan ciuman saat kebutuhan akan oksigen begitu mendesak.

"Nn-Neji..." bisik Sasuke pelan,

"Hemm..." balas Neji lembut,

Pemuda itu menunduk dan mencium kening Sasuke, cowok berambut kebirun itu memejamkan matanya saat dirasakan bibir hangat Neji bergerak turun mengikuti kurva hidungnya, Neji memberi kecupan kecil dicuping hidung bangir Sasuke sebelum memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium sudut bibir Sasuke lembut.

"Neji..." hanya bisikan yang bisa diucapkan Sasuke saat Neji mencium pipinya yang merona lalu turun bermain disepanjang garis rahangnya, hingga kedagunya, Neji menggigit kecil dagu Sasuke membuat cowok yang lebih mudah satahun darinya itu mendesah pelan,

"Nn-Neji... hnn." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan suaranya saat Neji mulai mencium lehernya yang merupakan salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif, dan cowok itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Neji saat Neji mencium _Adam Apple_-nya dan mulai menjilat dan menghisap _weakest point-_nya itu,

"Hnn... Ne-Nejiii..." Sasuke meremas rambut Neji,

Untuk kesekian kalinya, box dimana keduanya duduk kembali berhenti, dan sebelum keduanya semakin jauh, pintu box terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat Neji segera mengangkat kepalanya dan Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya, wajah keduanya memerah, karena sesi ciuman tadi dan yang lebih parah, karena untuk kedua kalinya mereka kepergok.

Hanya saja kali ini bukan Uchiha Fugaku, tapi penjaga komedi putar yang menangkap basah keduanya.

Wajah sang bapak penjaga komedi putar nampak terkejut, terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya yang membelalak lebar dan mulutnya yang tidak bisa mingkem, yah... siapa juga yang tidak terkejut saat membuka pintu box dan mendapatkan dua orang _cowok_ sedang bermesraan, dan yang terparah keduanya sangat tampan?!

Sasuke mendelik kesal kearah sibapak...

Inner Sasuke : 'Ugh... napa sih selalu diganggu saat-saat gini?'

Inner bapak penjaga : 'Dasar... anak muda jaman sekarang.'

Inner Neji : 'Hn...'

Inner Sasuke : 'Rasanya pingin ku bunuh ni bapak, ganggu.'

Inner pak penjaga : 'Rasanya ingin kujitak anak ini, menyebalkan.'

Inner Neji : 'Hnn...'

Inner Sasuke : 'Pengen bunuh.'

Inner pak penjaga : 'Pengen jitak.'

Inner Neji : 'Hnn...'

Inner Sasuke : 'Bunuhhhhh.'

Inner pak penjaga : 'Jitakkkkk.'

Inner Neji : 'Hnnnn...'

Inner Author : 'Kapan selesainya neehh'

Inner Sasuke dan bapak penjaga : 'Diam!!, Author gak bener!!'

"Keluar yuk..." ajak Neji sekaligus menghentikan pertandingan tatap-menatap antara Sasuke dengan sang bapak penjaga dan juga menghentikan sesi inner-inneran.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan melangkah keluar box setelah lebih dulu memungut dua balonnya yang terlupa dilantai box dan memeluk keduanya erat dan penuh sayang, membuat sang bapak penjaga menatap tak percaya kearahnya...

Inner pak penjaga : 'Yee... anak kecil.'

Inner Sasuke : 'Huh... tua!!'

Inner Author : 'Don't start it again... Gyyaaa!!'

Inner Neji : 'Mada mada dane.'

Inner Author : 'Hah...?!' O.O, sweatdrops.

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan, sesekali tangan keduanya bersenggolan, membuat pipi Sasuke merona, diam-diam Sasuke melirik kearah Neji, wajah cowok itu sudah kembali ke ekspresi normalnya, dingin dan kaku.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, entah kenapa walau berada sedekat ini dengan Neji, Sasuke merasa jika cowok itu sangat jauh, ekspresinya yang tidak bisa diterka, pikirannya yang tidak bisa ditebak, semua itu membuat Sasuke frustasi.

Bahkan setelah keintiman tadi, sikap Neji tidak berubah, Sasuke melirik Neji yang berjalan disebelahnya sekali lagi, dan satu senyum menyeruak dibibir _pink_ Sasuke,

Dikelilingi ratusan orang yang hilir mudik dengan cahaya lampu warna-warni dan suara hingar bingar pengunjung dan juga mesin, sosok Neji nampak sangat tenang, tubuh tingginya nampak tegap, berjalan acuh dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku jeansnya, Sasuke memandang sumua itu dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Semua disekeliling Neji nampak _blur_ hanya sosoknya yang terlihat utuh dimata Sasuke, dan Sasuke sangat menikmati objek pandangnya.

Dan senyumnya belum menghilang dari bibirnya saat Neji menoleh kearahnya,

"Napa...? koq senyum-senyum?" disebelahnya Sasuke menggeleng pelan,

"Rahasia" jawabnya singkat, dan satu senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan Neji menyeruak diwajahnya, Neji hanya menatap Sasuke yang kini nampak kembali sibuk melihat sekelilingnya.

Keduanya berjalan dan duduk disalah satu bangku kosong, "Aku cari minum dulu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk ketika Neji melangkah mencari penjual minuman, 'Hemm... ternyata dibalik sikap dinginnya tu Hyuuga gentle juga.' Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri, matanya menatap punggung tunangannya itu hingga sosoknya menghilang ditelan keramaian.

Sasuke kembali menarik nafas, 'Sebenarnya Neji suka ma aku gak sih?, pertunangan itu hanya formalitas, percuma aja kalau dia gak suka.' Dan kembali cowok tampan bermata hitam itu menarik nafas dalam,

"_Neji... where your heart is?_" bisiknya pelan _out of blue_.

Mata Sasuke memandang sekeliling karnaval yang semakin malam terlihat semakin ramai itu, banyak muda mudi yang sedang memandu kasih, membuat Sasuke memandang iri, dan kemudian sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang nampak familiar.

"Eh... itukan aniki ma kak Dei, hemmm... romantis juga tu aniki ngajak kak Dei kesini." Sasuke melihat kearah dimana sosok Neji menghilang, saat dilihatnya tidak ada tanda-tanda jika cowok itu akan kembali dalam waktu dekat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyapa kakaknya dan pacarnya.

Sasuke berlari kecil kearah sosok cowok berambut hitam dan pirang yang sepertinya sedang terlibat percakapan seru, semakin dekat Sasuke bisa melihat jika percakapan keduanya bukan percakapan biasa, well... tidak biasa jika keduanya saling teriak,

'Ada apa?' pikir Sasuke, sesaat dia menimbang untuk mendekat, setelah menarik nafas panjang, kakinya melangkah mendekat dan suara Deidara yang terdengar olehnya membuat kakikanya serasa dipaku.

"Kalau begitu kita putus!!" Hah... kepala Sasuke tersentak, 'Ada apa ini, putus? Aku gak salah dengar kan?' beberapa langkah didepannya, Sasuke melihat Deidara berlari meninggalkan Itachi, dan goresan kecewa dan terluka diwajah Itachi membuat Sasuke sesak nafas.

Sasuke segera memperlebar langkahnya mendekati anikinya, tapi langkahnya terhalang oleh beberapa orang badut yang melewatinya, dan saat kerumunan badut itu lewat, Itachi sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi, Sasuke memandang berkeliling mencari kakaknya dan kemudian mendesah kecewa, Itachi sudah tidak terlihat, dan Sasuke menumpahkan kekecewaannya dengan memaki badut-badut yang tadi melewatinya.

Sasuke berjalan kembali kearah tempat duduk dimana Neji meninggalkannya, kepalanya masih menoleh kekiri dan kanan, berharap bisa melihat sosok itachi, dia tidak memperhatikan jalan didepannya, dan...

BBBUUUUKKKK

Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan tanpa ampun keduanya jatuh ketanah dengan Sasuke diatas tubuh orang yang ditabraknya,

"Maap..." Sasuke segera berdiri dari tubuh yang ditindisnya, Sasuke menatap siapa yang tadi ditabraknya, cowok seumuran dengannya dengan mata dan rambut hitam, walau tidak sehitam miliknya,

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya cowok itu, wajahnya tersenyum,

"Enggak, kamu?" Sasuke balas bertanya dan heran dengan dirinya, sejak kapan dia perduli sama orang lain?, 'Mungkin masih kebawa ma masalah kak Tachi tadi.' Pikir Sasuke.

Didepannya cowok berambut _ebony_ itu menggeleng, senyum tidak juga meninggalkan wajahnya,

"Sai..." ujar cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Sasuke menatap tangan yang terulur itu, menimbang apakah dia mau berkenalan atau tidak,

"... hai.." jawab Sasuke tidak menyambut uluran tangan cowok itu, didepannya cowok bernama Sai itu menarik tangannya, senyumnya tidak juga pupus,

Sasuke hendak berjalan meninggalkan cowok itu, ketika kaki kirinya terasa sangat nyeri, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan bisa dipastikan dia akan mencium tanah jika Sai tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" wajah Sasuke memerah saat dirasakannya nafas Sai menampar wajahnya.

"Engg... kayaknya kakiku keseleo, mungkin pas jatuh nabrak kamu tadi." Sasuke berusaha berdiri tegak, tapi gagal, daerah sekitar mata kakinya terasa sangat nyeri, dan sepatunya terasa lebih sempit, menandakan kakinya bengkak.

Sai menopang tubuh Sasuke, dan menyelipkan satu tangan Sasuke dipundaknya, dan tangan lain di pinggang Sasuke, saat melakukan itu tanpa sengaja pipi keduanya bersentuhan, membuat wajah keduanya merona.

Dilain tempat, Neji yang kembali dengan dua jus anggur, dan tidak menemukan Sasuke ditempat duduk dimana dia meninggalkan cowok itu tadi, hanya ada dua balon yang tadi dibelinya, Neji meletakkan kedua minuman itu dikursi dan memandang berkeliling, dan adegan yang dilihatnya adalah insiden pipi barusan.

Tanpa sadar Neji mengepalkan tangannya, dan dengan langkah lebar dia segera menuju kedua cowok tadi,

"Lapas..." suara dinginnya membuat baik Sasuke dan Sai langsung menolehkan wajah mereka kearah Neji,

"Nn-Neji..." suara Sasuke terdengar gugup, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat mata Hyuuga itu sedingin sekarang,

"Kenalanmu?" tanya Sai, dia masih tidak melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Sasuke,

Sasuke mengangguk, dan hendak melangkah kearah Neji, tapi kakinya tidak mau bekerja sama, kaki kirinya terasa keram hingga kepaha, jadilah dia tetap berdiri disitu.

"Ga dengar?, aku bilang lepas." kembali suara dingin itu berecho diudara malam, didepannya, senyum Sai berubah menjadi seringai, dan bukannya melepas rangkulannya, dia justru semakin mempererat pelukannya,

"Apa hak mu?" cowok _ebony_ itu menantang, Neji memperpendek jarak mereka, hingga jaraknya dengan Sai hanya terpisah satu langkah,

"I have every rights," Sai bisa merasakan nafas Neji diwajahnya, ketika cowok bermata perak itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sai sebelum berucap pelan dan dingin,

"He.is.mine." Neji menekan satu-persatu kata-katanya sebelum melepas tangan Sai dengan kasar dari pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke terpekik kecil saat Neji menariknya menjauh dari Sai,

"Kenapa...?" tanya Neji pelan sambil menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Kakiku keseleo." Jawab Sasuke pendek, Neji menaikkan alisnya, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke dan cowok menyebalkan itu bisa berakhir dengan posisi tadi.

"Hnn." Jawab Neji pendek dan kemudian menatap Sai, Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke terpekik kaget saat Neji mengangkat tubuhnya (bridal style), wajah Sasuke memerah, dan perlahan cowok berambut kebiruan itu melingkarkan tangannya keleher Neji, Sasuke menatap Sai dan mengangguk,

"Thanks..." Sai membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyum yang membuat Neji iritasi, Neji berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Sai, tapi kemudian cowok berambut coklat panjang itu berhenti dan tanpa membalik badannya dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sai,

"Trims da nolong... _tunanganku..."_ dan kali ini giliran Neji yang tersenyum puas saat dia melihat senyum Sai pupus dari wajahnya, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Neji melangkah meninggalkan cowok yang nampak _shock_ dengan perkataan Neji barusan itu.

"Kamu kan gak harus kasar kayak tadi." Ucap Sasuke pelan saat keduanya sudah kembali ketempat duduk dimana Neji meninggalkan minuman mereka,

"Kasar...? wah... liat siapa yang bicara..." Sasuke menatap Neji tidak percaya, 'sejak kapan Neji jadi _sarcastic _gitu?' dan perlahan senyum jahil muncul diwajah Sasuke, 'Waktunya untuk balas dendam,'

"Cemburu?" pertanyaan singkat Sasuke membuat Neji tersedak jus anggur yang baru diminumnya.

Disampingnya Sasuke tertawa kecil, 'Ah... _sweet revenge_' pikirnya senang, perlahan dia menyeruput jus anggurnya, senyum belum hilang dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kamu suka kan?" balas Neji sambil berbisik ditelinga Sasuke dengan suara sexy, membuat Sasuke tersedak dan terbatuk, beberapa tetes minumannya jatuh membasahi celana jeansnya.

"Score." Ucap Neji santai sambil meluruskan kembali tubuhnya dan meneguk jusnya dengan tenang.

Disebelahnya Sasuke meradang, diliriknya Neji dengan tatapan ingin menguliti cowok itu hidup-hidup 'Hyuuga brengsek!!, how can he got under my skin so easily?'

"Aku tahu aku ganteng, gak usah lirik-lirik." Neji tertawa pelan saat disebelahnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara seperti orang yang hendak muntah.

"Nyebelin, gak salah tuh?!" balas Sasuke jengkel, Neji kembali tertawa sebelum menjawab,

"Well... kata pepatah, orang cakep gak pernah salah." Disebelahnya Sasuke mendelik kesal,

"Huh... kata siapa?!"

"Albert Hyuuga Neji Einstein" dan kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertawa kecil dan meninju pundak cowok bermata perak itu pelan,

"Maksa..." dan tawa mereka terdengar diantara riuh rendahnya suara karnaval.

Neji melirik Sasuke yang masih tertawa, cowok itu tersenyum,

"Kamu tahu?, kamu manis kalo lagi ketawa gitu..." Sasuke nampak terkejut dengan komentar Neji, tawanya hilang dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Umm...err... thanks" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain... 'Ini serius atau aku dijahilin lagi nih?'

"Aku serius" ucap Neji seolah bisa membaca pikiran cowok berambut gelap itu, dan yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanya tersenyum,

'Kamu juga...' batin Sasuke.

Setelah itu keduanya menikmati minuman mereka dengan tenang, Neji melirik jam tangannya dan terkejut, saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.46.

"Hampir jam dua belas, pulang yuk." Disebelahnya Sasuke mengangguk, setelah menghabiskan minumannya, Neji membuang gelas sisa jus mereka ketempat sampah terdekat (A/N : Keep your country clean!!, buang sampah pada tempatnya!!, secara, pelajar gitu)

Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah entah untuk keberapa kalinya malam itu saat Neji menggendongnya lagi seperti tadi, perlahan Sasuke melingkarkan satu tangannya keleher Neji, tangan lainnya memegang balon, cowok itu menatap Sasuke lembut dan tersenyum, membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang dikendarai keduanya terlihat melaju meninggalkan pasar malam dibelakang mereka.

* * *

Uwaaaa... 23 halaman, kak Ghee, dikau benar-benar membuatku bekerja keras.

Gomen... kenapa first date-nya aneh gitu...??.. TT.TT maapkanlah... ni chap koq aneh banget yak??... Aozo juga gak ngerti... hikzzz... TT.TT, akhir-akhir ini Aozo banyak bingungnya –ditimpuk- kayaknya semua ide kebawa ma Pelangi Senja... hikzz, Aozo emang gak bakat... Hueee TT.TT

Kritik dan saran please... touulloouung...

Review?


	8. Chapter 8 : You Love Me, Don’t You?

**Summary **: 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_ dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_ Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

**Disclaimer **: Neji milik Sasuke, Sasuke milik Neji, NejiSasu milik Aozora –disambit kulkas-.

" " percakapan langsung

' ' Pikiran para tokoh

**Author's Note : **Nnggg... maap lama nian baru updet, Sempet bingung juga ni cerita lanjutannya gimana? –dilempar pete-, jadi maap kalo chap ini aneh, mapkanlah , semoga masih tetap khas Why You! –gelundungan-

Makasih buat semua yang da repiu, bikin semangatthh... ^^,

**Warning :** minna, ada LEMONNYA!!!, just for mature…

**Neji** : gak pa-pah Zo, bikin lime? O.O ntar pada larian lho,

**Sasuke** : Iyah, kasian yang baca, ntar gajhe kayak kamu…

**Aozora** : -glare- bukannya lo berdua malah seneng??

**NejiSasu** : -blushing-

**Aozora** : nee… minna, to the fic… enjoy…

* * *

Why You?

Chapter 8 : You Love Me, Don't You?

* * *

Sasuke memandang keluar gerbang sekolah, kendaraan-kendaraan pribadi dan angkot nampak berseliweran didepannya, sesekali pemuda berambut kebiruan itu menggeleng saat beberapa supir angkot menanyakan apakah dia akan naik atau tidak dengan isyarat jari mereka…

'Pak Memet mana sih?!, lama banget jemputnya, jangan-jangan ngobrol ma mbo Inem, pembantu rumah sebelah… ughhh' Sasuke menggeram jengkel, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba melihat keberadaan salah satu supir keluarga Uchiha itu…

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda kita satu ini?, yup… karena kakinya yang keseleo dan masih sedikit nyeri, oleh sang mama dia dilarang membawa kendaraan sendiri, dan itulah alasan kenapa sekarang dia masih berdiri menunggu dengan teramat sabar, kedatangan sang supir pujaan hati yang benar-benar diluar kebiasan terlambat menjemput sang tuan muda, mengingat sekolah telah berakhir setengah satu jam yang lalu.

Sasuke kembali menggeram jengkel, 'Lima menit gak nongol, ku suruh makan jengkol sepohon' batin Sasuke penuh kekesalan.

Satu menit berlalu…

Dua menit…

Tiga menit…

Empat…

'Satu menit lagi pak Memet, satu menit lagi…' batin Sasuke sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Tapi ternyata, hingga sepuluh menit berlalu, pak Memet belum juga muncul…

"Uggghhhh… seakar-akarnya tu pohon bakal ku suruh makan, pak Memeeeetttt" teriak Sasuke gusar, mengagetkan pak Ijo yang sedang tidur-tidur ayam didalam posnya, tapi mengingat Sasuke yang temperamental, apalagi saat kejengkelannya sedang memuncak seperti itu, pak Ijo mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada salah satu bintang Konaha High itu.

Tak lama, nampak dari garasi sekolah, sedan silver milik Neji berjalan pelan dan kemudian berhenti disamping Uchiha muda yang sedang kesal itu.

Neji keluar dari mobil diiringi tatapan heran Sasuke dan pak Ijo, 'Aduh, jangan-jangan mau berantem lagi?' batin pak Ijo, ingatan bagaimana Sasuke menendang ban mobil Neji dengan kalapnya kembali bermain dikepala sang satpam.

"Yuk, ku antar pulang" ucapan Neji disambut '_Haaah?!'_ penuh keterkejutan dari Sasuke dan pak Ijo yang dengan PeDe-nya nguping.

Sasuke melirik pak Ijo dengan kesal, sebelum kembali menatap tunangannya itu, "Errr, thanks… tapi aku dijemput, ni lagi nunggu"

Neji tersenyum kecil, "Pak Memet gak bakalan datang, ban mobilnya pecah pas dalam perjalanan kesini" penjelasan Neji disambut wajah tak percaya Sasuke,

"Tau dari mana?" bagai mana mungkin Neji tahu dan dia yang punya supir gak tau apa-apa?, pak Ijo menganggung-anguk mengamini pertanyaan Sasuke.

Kali ini giliran Neji yang melirik pak Ijo dengan kesal, "Tadi pak Memet nelpon Hp-mu, tapi gag aktif, jadi dia nelpon kerumahmu, yang ngangkat mamah, dan mamah nelpon aku, suruh liatin kamu" Neji menarik nafas dalam, berbicara sepanjang itu benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Hem.. Hp-ku mati, lowbet" di ujung sana, kembali pak Ijo mengangguk, rupanya tu satpam masih khusuk mendengarkan percakapan kedua prodigy kita, tidak menyadari jika kedua pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh aura membunuh.

"Ya udah, yuk" ajak Neji sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk pemuda berambut gelap itu, diujung sana, pak Ijo menatap keduanya dengan mata melotot, 'Haaah?!, sejak kapan tu dua makhluk akrab?, gandeng tangan pula, trus pake acara dibukain pintu lagi… jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan mas Neji ma mas Sasuke Yaoi-an lagi, kkkyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa, romantikuuuu…' air mata bahagia tidak dapat ditahan oleh pak satpam yang ternyata demen Yaoi itu… lebayyy.

Neji masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah terlebih dahulu melirik kearah satpam yang nampak seperti sedang daydream, tak lama kemudian sedan perak itu sudah melaju meninggalkan pak Ijo yang masih kesemsem akan penemuan NejiSasu-nya barusan.

_Bersama Neji dan Sasuke_

"Makasih ya" ujar Sasuke membuka percakapan, disebelahnya Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Gimana kakimu?" Tanya Neji, mata indahnya serius menatap jalan didepannya.

"Da baikan koq, cuman mamah aja yang khawatir berlebihan" jawab Sasuke, tangannya sibuk memilih CD yang akan diputarnya, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kumpulan soundtrack _Narnia_, tak lama kemudian lagu milik _Switchfoot_ mengalun jernih didalam sedan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan kemudian duduk dengan nyaman sambil sesekali mengikuti lirik lagu dari film yang sempat booming di Konaha itu…

Neji melirik Sasuke yang sedang bersolo drum sambil ber-_this is home_ itu sambil tersenyum kecil, dia lebih dari bersyukur Sasuke merasa nyaman berada disampingnya, jika boleh jujur, sejak kencan mereka hari minggu lalu, yang ada dalam pikiran Hyuuga satu ini, hanyalah pemuda yang kini semobil dengannya itu.

"Eh, kenapa kamu baru keluar dari sekolah tadi, kita da pulang sejam yang lalu kan?" Tanya Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian, disampingnya Neji mengurut cuping hidung bangirnya pelan,

"Hn… aku disuruh gabung ma Student Council" Sasuke tertawa kecil, dari jawaban dan raut wajah Neji, pemuda bermata gelap itu tahu, jika Neji merasa terganggu dengan penunjukannya sebagai anggota OSIS,

"Santai aja, kan ada aku juga disana, aku bakal jadi senior yang baik buat kamu" ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir,

"Yeah, dan aku sangat terkesan, hari pertama gue masuk dan kamu da bolos… s.e.n.i.o.r" Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Neji.

"Sas, temenin aku makan siang ya?" ajak Neji kemudian, yang disambut Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut campur senang, 'Apa ini artinya Neji masih pengen berlama-lama ma aku?' pikir Sasuke sambil senyam-senyum, menyadari Neji menunggu jawabannya Sasuke segera mengangguk.

"Kita makan dirumah aja ya?, atau kamu pengen makan diluar?" Tanya Neji sambil melirik Sasuke,

"Emm… dirumah aja, lagian aku belum pernah kerumahmu kan?" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap pemuda berambut gelap disampingnya,

"Iya, lagian aku makan sendirian, mamah nemenin papah keluar kota, seminggu lagi baru pulang" Neji membelokkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dan kemudian melambat didepan gerbang Hyuuga Manor, Neji baru menjalankan mobilnya lagi saat gerbang besar didepannya dibuka oleh satpam.

Pemuda bermata lavender itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sasuke saat keduanya tiba, dan andaikan Sasuke tidak dibesarkan dalam keluarga sekelas Uchiha, niscaya pemuda itu sudah berkomentar tentang betapa megahnya rumah tunangannya itu.

Aroma oriental yang sangat terasa dirumah itu membuat sasuke jadi gugup, 'Aduh, kayaknya ni rumah penuh aturan deh' batin Sasuke sambil melirik Neji, dan menilik dari sikap dan sifat Hyuuga muda disebelahnya, Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa 'aturan Hyuuga manor' itu.

Dan seolah membuktikan dugaannya, keduanya disambut seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun, menggunakan yukata berwarna biru tua dengan lukisan kotak berwarna hitam dibeberapa bagian, garis keras pada wajah dan tatapan tajam laki-laki itu membuat Sasuke mau tak mau terbayang samurai zaman bahulea dulu.

"Selamat datang tuan muda, hemm… apakah yang bersama anda itu tuan muda Uchiha?" Tanya laki-laki barusan dengan formalnya sambil memandang Sasuke dan kemudian mengangguk hormat.

"Iya, Sasuke… perkenalkan, ini pengurus keluarga Hyuuga, panggil aja _uncle Jay_" Sasuke melirik Neji, yang dari nada suaranya barusan terdengar jelas jika pewaris Hyuuga itu sedang menjahili paman samurai didepannya, belum lagi seringai usil yang tidak dapat disembunyikan pemuda berambut gelap itu, 'Ni anak, hobi banget jahilin orang, muka asia gitu manggilnya _uncle…_'

Laki-laki didepan keduanya berdehem pelan, mata tajamnya menatap Neji, "Manners, tuan muda" ujarnya sebelum pandangannya beralih kembali pada Sasuke,

"Saya harap anda tidak sejahil tuan muda Hyuuga, nama saya Jiraya, senang bertemu dengan anda" ujar laki-laki itu sambil membungkuk hormat,

"S-senang bertemu dengan anda" jawab Sasuke gugup, 'Wadow… formal nian, jadi ini orang yang besarin Neji?, pantas…'

"Jika ada yang anda berdua butuhkan, jangan sungkan memanggil saya" Jiraya meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu setelah sekali lagi membungkuk hormat.

Sasuke menatap Neji setelah Jiraya berlalu dari pandangan keduanya, "Pengurus keluargamu mengerikan, formal banget" komentar polos Sasuke membuat Neji tersenyum geli,

"Makanya, seru buat dijahilin" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya kearah Neji, yang ditatap hanya menyeringai jahil,

"Tapi, kamu tetap favoritku, _my sweet Sasuke_…" ujar Neji jahil, disebelahnya Sasuke menggeram jengkel, 'Hyuuga brengsek' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Sifat usil bin jahilmu itu diwarisin dari siapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti Neji masuk lebih jauh kedalam bangunan indah itu,

"Well… gak dari siapa-siapa sih, kalo ayah tahu aku punya sifat yang barusan kamu sebutin itu, bisa-bisa aku dikurung berdua Mr. 'J' selama tiga bulan cuman buat belajar cara bersikap" jawab Neji yang dengan seenaknya mengganti nama Jiraya sekali lagi.

"Bad boys, aren't we?" ujar Sasuke sambil nyengir, disampingnya Neji tertawa kecil,

"Yup, tapi hanya _pak Je_ aja yang aku jahilin, dia pasti akan sangat bersyukur mengetahui kalo gue da punya target baru" Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan jahilnya yang sudah sangat dikenal Uchiha muda itu,

"Huh… try it and I kill you" ancaman Sasuke hanya disambut senyum jahil Neji,

"Oh… will you?, hemm… gimana kalo kill me with your kiss?" goda Neji sambil memandang Sasuke lewat ekor matanya, membuat wajah pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu merona.

"Bastard…" Neji hanya tertawa pelan mendengar rutukan Sasuke.

"Ganti baju dulu, baru kita makan" ujar Neji sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kamar Neji, kesan bersih adalah hal pertama yang didapat Sasuke, semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu tertata apik dengan gaya minimalis, warna cokelat, hitam dan putih nampak mendominasi isi kamar itu, 'So Neji' batin Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma segar kamar itu, wajahnya memerah saat indra penciumannya membaui aroma tubuh tunangannya itu dimana-mana.

"Pilih sendiri bajunya, kamu ganti disini aja, biar aku ganti dikamar mandi" ujar Neji sambil melangkah kearah pintu kamar mandi disudut ruangan setelah terlebih dahulu mengambil baju gantinya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian dan memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya.

Sasuke segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos berwarna merah tua dengan gambar naga dipertengahan dada, dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut yang telah dia pilih,

Dan wajahnya kembali memerah, karena aroma Neji tercium jelas dari baju yang dikenakannya,

"Gimana?, pas?" Tanya Neji sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Iya, pinggang celananya agak longgar, tapi gak apa-apa koq" jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Neji yang mengenakan baju agak ketat tanpa lengan berwarna hijau-hitam, memamerkan bentuk tubuh dan lengannya yang berisi sempurna, warna gelap baju itu sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang bersih, memberi efek yang mampu membuat seorang Sasuke menatapnya tak berkedip.

Sasuke masih tetap memandang Neji, tak sadar jika objek yang dipandangnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya, hanya terpisah sekian centi,

"Kalo gak mingkem, entar aku cium lho" canda Neji sambil memijit hidung mancung Sasuke pelan, tapi sudah cukup membuat Uchiha itu tersadar dari lamunannya,

'Neji brengsek' batin Sasuke kesal, wajahnya kembali merona.

"Tumben gak ngamuk?" Sasuke memandang Neji dengan jengkel,

"Coba deh, sehari aja gak jahilin aku" ujar Sasuke sambil meninju lengan Neji pelan, yang dipukul hanya tertawa kecil, Neji menangkap tangan Sasuke dan menarik cowok itu merapat ketubuhnya,

"Gak mau, aku suka liat kamu ngambek" Sasuke membuang muka dan memasang wajah cemberut,

"Aku rasa, aku orang diluar keluargamu yang pernah lihat 'Sasuke versi ngambek'…" Neji tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang semakin cemberut.

Perlahan Neji mengangkat dagu Sasuke, membawa wajah manis itu menengadah dan menatap langsung kedalam mata hitam Sasuke, pipi Sasuke kembali merona saat dengan sangat perlahan Neji menunduk dan mencium bibirnya.

Sasuke memeluk pundak Neji erat saat pemuda itu mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menggigit kecil, Sasuke membuka mulutnya perlahan dan membiarkan lidah Neji bermain disana.

Neji menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke lembut, "Like it?" tanyanya pelan sambil mencium pundak Sasuke dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher jenjang pemuda berambut kebiruan itu.

"Hmm" jawab Sasuke lembut sambil memainkan rambut tebal Neji.

"Tuan muda, makan siangnya telah siap" satu suara terdengar tak lama kemudian,

"Makasih, bi… makan yuk, laper" ajak Neji sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, Neji baru melepas tangan tunangannya itu setelah keduanya sampai diruang makan.

…

"Habis ini, kita ngapain enaknya?" Tanya Neji sambil memasukkan suapan terakhir dari makanan penutupnya.

"Emm… nonton?" tawar Sasuke yang diikuti anggukan Neji.

Keduanya berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga, "Mau nonton apa?, pilih aja" Sasuke menatap kaset DVD yang berjejer rapi, tangannya terulur memilih beberapa kaset dan menelitinya satu persatu,

"Koleksi siapa nih, Neji-kun?" Tanya Sasuke menahan tawa, sambil mengangkat kaset yang berjudul _Bernafas Dalam Rawa_, _Cinta-cinta Pocong_ dan_ Pacarku Kuntilanak_.

Neji memperhatikan kaset-kaset yang diperlihatkan Sasuke, "Koleksi berharga, _Uncle Jhon_… hati-hati Sas, kamu bakal di ceramahin abis-abisan kalo tu kaset rusak" Neji dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya tawa keduanya pecah tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Haha… haha… paman Jiraya suka yang ginian? Haha..hahaha" Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin seorang Jiraya yang begitu formal dan terlihat seperti seorang pensiunan samurai ternyata demen film horror gajhe.

"Hahaha… hemmff… iya, bahkan _Cinta-cinta Pocong_ itu, dinobatkan sebagai film yang paling dia suka, katanya ceritanya menyentuh, membuat terenyuh… hahahhaha" tawa keduanya kembali terdengar dirumah besar itu,

"Beneran? Hemff… ha… hahaha" Tanya Sasuke yang belum bisa menghentikan tawanya,

"Haha… iya, _paman Je_ bisa sampe nangis lho kalo nonton, haha… dan gue berani sumpah, liat _Ucle Jay _yang sedang nangis itu mimpi buruk… hahahha" dan membayangkan wajah tegas seorang Jiraya menangis karena film tentang pocong yang dimabuk cinta sudah cukup membuat Sasuke tertawa sampai perutnya sakit…

"Tidak pantas bagi seorang penerus Hyuuga dan Uchiha tertawa sekeras itu!" suara tegas dan dingin milik Jiraya membuat Neji dan Sasuke menghentikan tawa mereka seketika, apalagi saat menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah tua yang memancarkan wibawa itu mengeras,

'Noo… mati gue kalo _paman Jiraya_ da ngeluarin _wujud _kayak gini, hari ini bakal sangaaat panjaang' batin Neji sambil melirik Sasuke yang nampak gugup, 'Yeah… setidaknya gue gak sendirian, ada _partner in crime_ gue disini'.

"Sas, persiapkan dirimu…" bisik Neji pelan, sehingga tidak sampai didengar oleh Jiraya yang sedang mengamati jika ada goresan terpahat di kaset kesayangannya,

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, tapi sebelum Neji sempat menjawab, keduanya mendengar deheman Jiraya, dan menit berikutnya, tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Sasuke sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Neji.

Jiraya memberikan kuliah dadakan kepada kedua pemuda itu, tentang bagaimana seharusnya seorang Hyuuga dan Uchiha bersikap, berbicara, dan tentu saja, tertawa… tidak berhenti disitu, penjelasan Jiraya juga dilengkapi contoh dari para pendahulu kedua marga bangsawan itu, yang katanya, sejak zaman dahulu kala sangat memperhatikan sikap, dan bla… bla, bla… bla… bla, blalalala, lalalalala, la… la… la… lalalalalalala… membuat Neji dan Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan bersimbah darah detik itu juga.

"Mengerti?!" Tanya Jiraya sambil menatap Neji dan Sasuke lekat-lekat, keduanya mengangguk lemah, Neji dan Sasuke sampai meraba telinga mereka, khawatir jika ada darah yang mengalir akibat gendang telinga yang rusak mendengar ceramah Jiraya barusan.

"Bagus, saya punya hadiah special untuk sikap sabar dan mau mendengar yang anda berdua tunjukkan tadi" ucap Jiraya senang, Neji dan Sasuke menarik nafas lega, 'Akhirnyaaaa…' batin keduanya bersamaan, tapi kelegaan keduanya menguap begitu tahu apa _hadiah special _dari _Uncle Jhon_ tersayang…

"Agar anda berdua mengerti keindahan seni peran, mari kita bersama menonton sebuah maha karya, _Cinta-cinta Pocong_" ujar Jiraya sambil menyalakan DVD player dan mengaktifkan sound system dari home theater didepannya.

"Tiiddaaakkkk" teriak Sasuke histeris,

"Gag mauuu" Neji dan Sasuke berusaha kabur sambil merayap menjauhi Jiraya, tapi gagal karena _Uncle 'J'_ segera menarik kaki keduanya dan memaksa mereka duduk manis menghadap layar yang sebesar layar tancap didepan keduanya.

Neji dan Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak pingsan, saat dilayar nampak seorang pocong mengedip dan nampak _Love_ merah muda melayang-layang dengan goyangan zig-zag yang aduhai…

**MADMAN IN LOVE PICTURE**

_**Present**_

_**CINTA-CINTA POCONG**_

Dan dua jam berikutnya dirasakan Neji dan Sasuke bagai dua tahun di dalam neraka.

………

"Kamu gak pa-pa, Sas?" Tanya Neji sambil memainkan rambut kebiruan milik Sasuke yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya,

"Mau mati" jawab Sasuke pelan, matanya terpejam menikmati belaian Neji…

Jiraya pamit meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke setengah jam yang lalu, saat film kesayangannya telah usai, "Hari yang indah tuan muda, saya harap saya bisa menemani anda berdua lebih lama, tapi saya harus meyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Tuan Hizashi" Neji hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, sedang Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, dua jam menyaksikan sekelompok pocong yang sedang kasmaran membuatnya kehabisan tenaga.

Neji yang prihatin melihat Sasuke, segera menarik tunangannya itu dan membiarkan Sasuke merebahkan diri disofa dan merebahkan kepala pemuda itu diatas pangkuannya, sebelah tangannya memainkan rambut tebal Sasuke dan yang lainnya memeluk dada pemuda bermata hitam itu …

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa jahilin paman Jiraya?, serem banget orangnya" ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan jari-jemari Neji yang berada diatas dadanya, mata hitamnya menatap lembut kedalam mata perak Neji.

"Gak tiap saat koq paman Jiraya dalam mode aktif gitu, tadi kita emang kelewatan, seingatku… aku gag pernah ketawa senyaring tadi" ujar Neji lembut sambil mengangkat tangan Sasuke mendekati bibirnya dan mencium punggung tangan pemuda itu, tangan yang lainnya tetap mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke.

**Warning : Not for kids!!… sekali lagi, not for kids!!… you know what I mean, read with your own risk…**

"Iya, kita emang kelewatan tadi" Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan perlahan membalas mencium punggung tangan Neji, tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dengan sangat perlahan, Sasuke menjilat ujung jari tengah Neji, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap dan sesekali menggigit pelan,

Neji memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi permainan lidah tunangannya itu, "Sas… ngg… s-stop it" bisik Neji, nafasnya mulai naik-turun tak teratur,

"Why? You know you like it" dan seolah ingin membuktikan ucapannya, Sasuke menambah satu jari lagi dan kembali memainkan lidahnya disepanjang jari tunangannya itu dengan cara yang membuat nafas Neji semakin tak beraturan, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan menyaksikan Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak bersuara.

Sasuke baru menghentikan 'penyiksaannya' saat dilihatnya darah mengalir dari gigitan dibibir Neji…

"You tried too hard" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Neji dan perlahan menjilat bibir Neji yang berdarah dan mengulumnya pelan, Neji membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Sasuke masuk dan bermain disetiap sudut yang dia inginkan, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya dengan senyuman puas bermain dibibirnya yang memerah,

"Udah nyiksanya?" Tanya Neji sambil membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam,

"Hey, sekali-kali kan boleh" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum riang, sesekali memiliki Neji yang tidak berusaha mendominasi 'aktifitas _ringan'_ mereka terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, walau dia lebih suka jika Neji yang melakukan semua _pekerjaan _itu,

Sasuke tidak akan peranah menjadi Submissive siapapun, hal itu sudah jelas, sejelas langit yang berwarna biru, tapi semua itu pengecualian untuk seorang Hyuuga Neji, pemuda yang sudah ditetapkan menjadi tunangannya, bahkan sebelum keduanya lahir, pemuda yang entah bagaimana sudah mendapat tempat yang begitu besar dihatinya,

Neji menarik Sasuke dan mendudukannya diatas pangkuannya, "So… I guess, now is my turn" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum jahil, dan sebelum Sasuke sempat berkomentar, Neji sudah menciumnya penuh dibibir, dan kemudian turun untuk kemudian berhenti dileher jenjang Sasuke,

Sasuke memekik kecil saat Neji dengan sengaja menggigit leher tunangannya itu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang jelas di leher pucat Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya menjilat dan menghisap bekas gigitannya,

"Ne… Nejiii, hnn…" Sasuke bisa merasakan Neji tersenyum diantara ciuman beruntun dileher dan pundaknya, tangan Neji mengelus pundak Sasuke sebelum bergerak turun dan bermain didadanya, Neji menekan puting Sasuke yang mengeras dibalik bajunya, membuat pemuda barmata hitam itu mengerang pelan,

"Neji… please…" bisik Sasuke pelan, matanya setengah terpejam

"Please what?" Tanya Neji sambil tersenyum memandang wajah Sasuke yang memerah…

"Stop teasing me, bastard" Neji tertawa pelan, "Such a manner" bisiknya sambil menyeringai jahil, tangannya bergerak turun dan bermain di perut rata Sasuke sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bergerak turun lebih jauh, Sasuke mengerang pelan dan menggigit pundak Neji keras saat pemuda itu tidak menghentikan aktifitas tangannya.

"Nejiii… hnn… please, jangan disini…" Sasuke berbisik pelan sambil mencium dan menghisap bibir Neji, Sasuke melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Neji saat pemuda itu mengangkatnya dan bejalan kearah kamarnya,

Neji membaringkan Sasuke diatas ranjangnya, ciuman keduanya semakin panas, perlahan Neji membuka baju Sasuke dan melemparnya begitu saja kelantai, tak lama kemudian bajunya menyusul,

Neji menarik selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya sebelum menatap Sasuke dalam, "Sas… gak pa-pa?" tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut,

Sasuke mengecup telapak tangan Neji yang mengelus pipinya, mata hitamnya tak lepas memandangi mata perak tunangannya itu, perlahan tangannya terulur memeluk leher Neji dan membawa kepala pemuda itu menunduk, membiarkan bibir keduanya bertemu, sebelum berbisik pelan,

"Take me…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minna… jangan lupa bernafas –ditendang- gag ada lanjutannya ^^, chap delapan ini berakhir disisni ^^

Gomennacai, awalnya gak kepikiran buat lemon, aneh pula lemonnya, huueee… gak tau napa malah jadinya gini, salahin NejiSasu yang horny tuh –ditabok NejiSasu-

Aozora : Neji, gimana?

Neji : Apanya yang gimana?, seharusnya pertanyaan itu buat Sasu-chan, dia kan yang _ukeru_ –grin-

Sasuke : pervert –cubit Neji-, wei Zo, napa lo bikin fic gajhe kayak gini? O.o

Neji : Iyah, seharusnya setelah 'take me' tu ada lagi, ya kan **Orange-Maple-nee**??" –lirik2 Maple-

Sasuke : -grin- Gimana kalo dilanjutin di chapie dipan? –lirik2 Neji-

Aozora : -blushing- NEVER!!!

NejiSasu : WHY?!!!??!!

Aozora : just NEVER, duh –blushing-

Uppsss… gomen, ItaDei dan Sai menyusul chap depan, hemm… kalo Neji bersaing dengan Sai, lalu Dei bersaing dengan…??? Nyahahhaaha… tebak sendiri yah, tringgg –kedip2 ala nenek2-

Yap… repiu plisss… like it?, hate it? Just tell me, but don't FLAME!!, ao gak terima flaming tentang **NejiSasu**, don't like this pairing, don't like yaoi or lemon then don't read this fic, I've warned you in the first place bout those things!!!, this fic rated M not for nothing!!!

Tapi ao terima dengan senang hati kritik dan saran yang membangun^^…

Jaaaa…


	9. Chapter 9 : What a day

**Summary **: 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_ dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_ Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R Pelase.

**Disclaimer **: Neji milik Sasuke, Sasuke milik Neji, NejiSasu milik Aozora –disambit kulkas-.

" " percakapan langsung

' ' Pikiran para tokoh

**Author's Note : **chap ini gak terlalu panjang, mana rasanya koq gak bagus yah...

Neji : Emang yang lalu-lalu bagus??

meanieee... T.T

**Warning : **Lime?…

Enjoy…

* * *

Why You?

Chapter 9 : What a Day!!

* * *

Neji membuka matanya dan melirik kearah jam dinding disudut kamarnya, saat itu waktu menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh malam, 'Hemm… berapa lama aku tertidur?'

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menarik nafas dalam, kepalanya menoleh kesamping, dan pemandangan yang tertangkap mata peraknya membawa senyum disepasang bibirnya yang indah.

"Udah bangun?" tanyanya lembut pada sosok tak berbusana disampingnya, Neji merapatkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan kepalanya dipundak pemuda yang nampak masih terlelap itu.

Neji mencium rambut tebal kebiruan Sasuke dan menghirup wangi rambut tunangannya itu dalam, "Sasu-chan…?" panggilnya sekali lagi, tapi lama ditunggu, tak ada satupun respon dari tubuh disebelahnya,

"Aku tahu kamu sudah bangun, Sasu-chan…" tangannya terangkat membelai punggung Sasuke, dan dengan gerakan sangat perlahan, ujung jarinya bermain mengikuti lekukan tulang belakang pemuda itu,

"Hemm…nn-neji…" Sasuke berbisik dan menggelinjang halus saat jari-jari nakal Neji terus bergerak turun,

"Ini hukuman buat kamu, sapa suruh gak jawab tadi?" ujar Neji seraya tersenyum, jarinya baru berhenti saat menemukan bagian tubuh Sasuke yang dicari, dan senyumnya semakin melebar saat Sasuke kembali menggeliat dan mengerang halus…

"…nn-neji… hnnn… nn-nejii…"

"Sshh… just relax…" bisik Neji lembut sambil menjilat telinga Sasuke sedangkan jarinya bergerak semakin jauh kedalam tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut kebiruan itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan,

"Nn-neji, please..." Sasuke mengerang pelan saat Neji menambah satu jari lagi,

"Please what?" Tanya Neji setengah bercanda sambil menggit pundak Sasuke pelan, jari-jarinya tetap bergerak dengan ritme yang sama, membuat Sasuke semakin kesulitan bernafas…

"Kamu udah… aahh… t-tahu jawabannya, b-bastard…" Neji tertawa kecil mendengar usaha Sasuke berbicara diantara nafasnya yang memburu…

"Memohon Sasuke..." bisik Neji pelan, lidahnya menjilat bagian belakang telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu menggelinjang halus.

"Ahh… a-aku mau kamu Neji…hnn… please…" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat dirasakannya Neji menghentikan _hukumannya,_

Perlahan Neji membalik tubuh Sasuke, pemuda itu bisa melihat rona merah yang menghias pipi tunanganya, matanya yang setengah terpejam dan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit membuka, semua pemandangan itu sudah cukup membuat seorang Neji kehilangan logika, Neji menunduk dan melumat bibir Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya menyatukan tubuh keduanya,

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, saat Hyuuga muda itu mengklaim dirinya sekali lagi.

#

Neji duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan memandang keadaan ranjangnya yang porak-poranda, mata peraknya mengamati sosok yang tergolek diatas tempat tidurnya itu, Neji tersenyum lembut dan peralahan membelai pipi Sasuke yang masih memerah akibat aktifitas mereka barusan, kepalanya menunduk dan mencium bibir Sasuke lembut…

"Mandi?" ajaknya sambil mencium bibir Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hemm… ngantuk…" jawab Sasuke pelan, tangannya terulur malas dan melingkar dileher Neji, Sasuke kemudian berguling kesamping, menukar posisi keduanya, matanya yang setengah terpejam memandang Neji yang terbaring dibawahnya, pemuda itu menunduk perlahan dan mencium pipi tunanganya lembut, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Neji dan menutup matanya, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah terlelap dalam pelukan Neji.

Neji memejamkan matanya, mengikuti nafas Sasuke yang naik turun dengan teratur, tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu juga terlelap masih dengan memeluk Sasuke diatasnya.

#

Neji terbangun untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, 'Udah jam setengah Sembilan'.

"Sas… bangun, mandi yuk…" ajaknya pelan, tangannya bergerak lembut memainkan rambut Sasuke yang masih terbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Hn…" Sasuke berguling kesamping, dan dengan gerakan pelan tangannya menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, tapi Neji segera menahan gerakannya sebelum selimut itu sampai ke lehernya.

"Jangan tidur lagi, kita mandi dulu…" Sasuke mengeluarkan protes kecil tapi tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ayo, Sas…" ajak Neji sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hn… masih ngantuk…" ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa seberat drum minyak tanah itu.

Neji bergerak turun dari tempat tidur, matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Sasuke yang berusaha berdiri tapi gagal, "Bisa jalan?" tanyanya kemudian, dan Neji hanya tersenyum maklum saat Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk dengan wajah sangat merah.

Sasuke hanya diam saat Neji membopong tubuhnya perlahan dan berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi, setengah jam kemudian keduanya sudah selesai dan berpakaian rapi.

"Neji… aku lapar…" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa keroncongan,

"Hn… sama." Neji kemudian meminta pelayannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam, tak lama nampak keduanya duduk dimeja makan dan menikmati makan malam mereka yang sudah sangat terlambat.

"Kamu nginap disini aja, ntar aku yang telepon minta izin ke Uchiha manor," Neji mengunyah makanannya pelan, mata peraknya tak beranjak dari wajah manis Sasuke.

"Iya, aku nginap, tapi biar aku aja yang ngomong, mamah pasti tanya macam-macam." Neji mengangguk, keduanya saling menukar senyum sebelum melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

#

Neji dan Sasuke menaiki tangga yang membawa mereka kelantai dua Hyuuga manor itu dengan langkah perlahan, tak lama kemudian nampak seorang pelayan wanita berjalan mendekati keduanya,

"Tuan muda Uchiha, kamar anda telah siap, kamar ketiga disayap kiri, mari saya antar?" tawar wanita itu ramah, setelah sebelumnya memberikan anggukan hormat kepada dua tuan muda didepannya.

"Gag usah bi, biar saya saja yang antar." Jawab Neji kalem, wanita itu kembali mengangguk hormat, "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke dan Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Gak usah diantar, aku bisa sendiri." ujar Sasuke saat hanya ada dia dan Neji ditempat itu, kamar Neji berada disayap kanan bangunan megah itu, artinya dia hanya perlu mengambil jalan berlawanan.

Didepannya Neji hanya menyeringai, membuat Sasuke memandang tunangannya itu dengan pandangan curiga,

Neji tertawa kecil dan melumat bibir Sasuke sebelum berbisik pelan dan berat "Siapa bilang kamu tidur dikamar tamu malam ini, hemm?" dan sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan protes, Neji sudah menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju kamarnya yang terletak disebelah kanan mereka.

(AN : Poor Sasu-chan, Neji just sooo pervert –disambit batako- XDD)

#

Early morning

Nampak Neji, Sasuke dan Jiraya duduk bersama sambil menyantap sarapan pagi,

"Saya tidak tahu anda menginap semalam, tuan muda Sasuke." Ujar Jiraya sambil menikmati teh jahenya, matanya tak lepas menatap Uchiha muda didepannya,

'Sasuke-san terlihat lain hari ini, hemm…' batin Jiraya, pandangannya beralih kearah Neji yang sedang melapisi rotinya dengan selai, 'Perasaanku saja, atau tuan muda juga nampak lain?, mungkin-'

Jiraya mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi kearah Sasuke saat remaja itu bersuara "Maaf paman, mendadak… jadi gag sempat ngasih tau," Jiraya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Saya senang anda berdua sudah akrab, mengingat betapa tak berekspresinya tuan muda Neji…" Jiraya tertawa pelan, ingatannya akan wajah Neji yang datar bermain dikepalanya, 'Mungkin keduanya terlihat lain karena banyak tersenyum?' batin Jiraya sambil kembali menikmati sarapan paginya.

Neji tersenyum lebar, "Iya paman, kitaberdua emang akrab…_" _

"-_banget_…" tambah Neji dengan senyum yang semakin lebar, Jiraya ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Neji, dilain pihak, Sasuke yang mengetahui pasti makna ganda dalam ucapan Neji hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merona…

'Nejiii…. You're so deeeaaad…' batin Sasuke gemas.

#

"Bisa ke kelas sendiri?" Neji bertanya saat keduanya tiba disekolah, Sasuke mengangguk disampingnya,

"Lagian bakal aneh kalo kamu antar aku," pemuda bermata biru itu menatap Neji dan tersenyum tipis,

"Ya udah, pulang tunggu aku yak, ku antar…" Neji berujar dan memberi Sasuke ciuman cepat dibibirnya,

"N-nejii… kalo ada yang liat gimana?" wajah Sasuke merona, pemuda itu memandang berkeliling dan menarik nafas lega, _kosong…_

"Perduli amat," Neji berujar pendek, dan dengan cueknya, pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sasuke dan mencium pemuda itu penuh dibibir, membuat Sasuke gelagapan membalas ciuman panasnya,

"…neejiiii…" Sasuke memukul pundak Neji pelan, Neji hanya menyeringai dan mencium pipi Sasuke,

"Ya udah, aku duluan, bye…" Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Neji, setelah merapikan bajunya, _thanks for that Hyuuga…_ Sasuke melangkah pelan ke arah tangga yang menuju kelasnya,

#

"TEEMM-HHEEE!!!" Sasuke memutar matanya jengkel, pandangan dinginnya beralih menatap mata biru sahabatnya,

"Apa?!" didepannya Naruto hanya menyeringai, saat itu, mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan guru untuk mata pelajaran kedua,

"I know what you did last summer," seringai Naruto semakin lebar, didepannya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran,

"Jelaslah kamu tahu, orang waktu itu kamu ikut keluargaku, kan?" didepannya Naruto kembali tersenyum, dan belajar dari pengalaman, Sasuke tahu, jika senyum Naruto yang selebar Buckingham Palace itu sama dengan mimpi buruk,

"Upss… maksudku…" Naruto memasang tampang sok secret, membuat Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menjitak kepala Naruto keras,

Naruto kembali tersenyum misterius, dengan gerakan (sok) anggun, pemuda itu mendekat kearah Sasuke dan, berbisik ditelinganya (sok) sexy,

"_I know what you did… __**last night**__…"_

DEEGGH!!!

Sasuke menatap Naruto, mata hitamnya membelalak lebar, -oh God!!!, gak mungkin, gak mungkin, gaaak muuuunggkkiinnn…

"A-apa maksud kamu, nar?" Sasuke bertanya gelisah, apa Naruto ngintip saat dia dan Neji… membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Sasuke membara karena malu, tapi bagaimana caranya?, lalu, dibagian mana?, disesi keberapa?, diposisi yang bagaimana?, di- aagghhh...tiidaaakkk…

Sasuke menatap lekat Naruto, dan pemuda itu berani bersumpah, jika dia melihat ada kemilau diujung mata biru Naruto, sama seperti anime yang sering ditontonnya, _Triingg!!..._

Naruto kembali memamerkan senyum lima jarinya yang tersohor diseentero dunia, ehem…diseluruh Konaha High maksudnya,

"Rough nite, Sasuke…" Naruto kembali tersenyum saat dilihatnya Sasuke duduk dengan gelisah, dia berharap saat ini tangannya memegang digicam untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut, melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang gelisah bukanlah hal yang tiap hari terjadi,

"A-aku gak ngerti maksud kamu…" Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang memberinya pandangan _you-know-what-I-mean-like-I-know-clearly-what-I-mean_,

Naruto kembali tersenyum, dan jari telunjuknya terangkat, menusuk bagian bawah leher Sasuke yang terlihat disela kerah V-nya,

"…_hickey_…"

-

-

OH, DEAR GOD!!!

-

-

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup detik itu juga, 'THAT DAMN HYUUGA!!!, gue bunuh loe kalo kita ketemu, gue bunuh loe, nejiiiii!!!!' Sasuke meraung dalam hati,

Bagai mana mungkin ini terjadi??!!, bagai mana mungkin naruto melihat… melihat… melihat…LOVE-BITE-nya??!!, 'NEJIII!!! YOU BETTER HAVE SEVEN SOULS!!'

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dengan gaya cool pemuda itu segera mengancingkan bagian teratas kerah bajunya, Sasuke segera berbalik dan menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku pelajaran yang ada didepannya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melukai ke-_emo_-annya lebih dari ini,

"Sok kul…" Naruto berujar sambil nyengir, Sasuke hanya diam saja, lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa…

Naruto yang melihat kesempatan menggoda Sasuke terbuka begitu lebar, tentu saja tidak membirkan kesempatan langka itu menguap begitu saja, kapan kau bisa melihat seorang Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?, kaapaan…?,

"Jadi Sasuke…" disampingnya Sasuke menggeram jengkel,

"Apa lagi?!" ugghhh… tidak cukupkah?!

"Share your little secret, ayolah… siapa dia?" Sasuke kembali menggeram jengkel,

"Bukan urusanmu!!" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya,

"Kamu yang tak pernah berpacaran sejak lahir, dan hari ini tiba-tiba punya…ehem…dileher, masa bukan urusn sahabat terbaikmu ini?" Naruto kembali menyeringai jahil saat dilihatnya wajah Sasuke kian memerah, jika itu masih mungkin.

"Oh… aku tahu, jangan-jangan bukan cuma 'ehem' tapi kamu juga udah ber-'ehem-ehem'… kilat nih," kali ini Sasuke sampai membenamkan wajahnya diatas lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja,

"Jadi… siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab, melainkan membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam, ah… betapa Naruto ingin mengabadikan hal tersebut,

"Atauu… siapa yang beruntung itu?" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya terkejut,

"Jadi beneran cowok?" seringai Naruto makin lebar, didepannya Sasuke benar-benar terlihat seperti kapal karam, _mess_…

"…aa…a-" wajah Sasuke semakin memerah, 'Naruto brengsek, setelah Neji, giliran kamu mati!!'

"Soooo…" Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak cowok bermata hitam itu, wajahnya melirik wajah tampan Sasuke yang memerah, dan Naruto tahu, pertanyaan berikutnya akan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah selama berjam-jam, dan berminggu-minggu kemudian jika dia mengingat pertanyaan itu,

"Sooo…" Naruto kembali mengulang, membuat Sasuke melirik dengan kecurigaan sebesar Himalaya kearah sahabat pirangnya itu,

"…di atas atau bawah?!" dan detik berikutnya Naruto berteriak keras saat Sasuke berdiri, dan dengan sengaja menginjak kaki kirinya sekeras mungkin,

"JEMPOOOLKUUU!! …HIIKS…!!" Sasuke menatap dingin kearah Naruto,

"Lain kali kepalamu!!" Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas secepat yang dia bisa, mood belajarnya hilang sudah, tidak perduli dengan wajah heran sang guru yang baru tiba, dibelakangnya Naruto hanya menyeringai lebar…

'You owe me, temmeee…'

#

Setelah menimbang sesaat, akhirnya Sasuke melangkah kearah tangga yang membawanya keatap sekolah, dia memang takut ketinggian, tapi atap sekolah yang luas membuatnya tidak harus melihat tanah, lagi pula, saat berbaring dan melihat keatas, langit tampak begitu dekat, dan satu hal, jam begini, tidak akan ada murid lain selain dirinya,

Setidaknya itulah yang dikiranya,

Matanya menyipit saat sosok yang sudah dikenalnya tertangkap retina hitamnya, Sasuke melihat berkeliling, mata hitamnya menangkap tunner air berwarna oranye dan memutuskan sembunyi dibaliknya,

Dia bukanlah orang yang suka menguping, tapi suasana saat itu membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain, lagi pula dia merasa punya hak mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi pada Itachi atau hal yang terjadi disekitar anikinya itu,

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara-" ucapan Itachi terpotong,

"Ku rasa semua sudah jelas…" sosok pirang disebelahnya berujar dingin, nada yang Sasuke kira tidak akan didengarnya dari pribadi hangat Deidara…

"Tapi… kau tahu, aku-"

"Apa yang ku dapat jika tetap bersama kamu?" Deidara melirik sekilas kearah Itachi yang nampak shock,

"Apa maksudmu?!" suara Itachi yang terdengar dingin membuat Deidara tertawa kecil,

"Ayahmu… well, Fugaku-sama…" Deidara kembali melirik Itachi yang memandang dirinya tak berkedip,

"Dia berjanji membiayai pendidikanku hingga ke perguruan tinggi, kau tahu… pendapatanku dengan membantu ayahku yang cuma seniman jalanan tidak akan membawaku kemana-mana, lagi pula… syaratnya hanyalah putus denganmu…" wajah Itachi memerah, begitu pula wajah Sasuke yang sedang mencuri dengar…

'…_hanya…'_ keduanya membatin bersamaan…

"…hanya?!..." Itachi menatap Deidara tak berkedip, "Kamu bilang hanya?!!" didepannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat bahu tanda tak perduli…

"Tawarannya menarik… jangan salahkan aku, Itachi…" dengan itu, pemuda berambut panjang itu melangkah meninggalkan Itachi yang nampak mematung,

Ingin rasanya Sasuke keluar dan melabrak Deidara, tapi entah apa yang menahannya, kakinya terasa tak ingin bergerak, akhirnya dia hanya mampu menatap sang kakak yang kini hanya berdiri diam dan menunduk,

Keduanya tak sempat melihat Deidara yang menghilang dibalik pintu atap, tak sempat melihat bagaimana senyum patah menyeruak dibibir Deidara, tak sempat melihat bagaiman pemuda itu berusaha keras menahan air yang berusaha membobol sudut matanya, karena keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka, terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan seorang _pengkhianat…_

* * *

Nyaa… napa jadi angst? pendek pula *dibacok* hikzuu… jangan bunuh Ao *tunjuk2 Ai-nee* bunuh neechan aja *kabur*

Yah, terimakasih atas terror everyday-nyah *lirik2 Ai-nee dan Cho tajam-tajam* tanggung jawab, huhuuhu…

Nah, Cho... Ao pan udah update nih, jadi fiv. Valentinenya gak jadi yak *kabur*

Makasih buat semua yang udah bersedia ngerepiu chap lalu ^^

Juga terima kasih buat yang udah baca tapi gak repiu ^^

Jadi buat semua yang baca, wajib repiu!!! atau Ao gak lanjutin lho *ngancam* *kabur liat Ai-nee yang bawa parang*

So… repiu ditunggu selalu…


	10. Chapter 10 : Brotherhood

**Summary **: 'Apa katanya… _bodoh?!,_ dia bilang gue _bodoh?!_' seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatainya seperti itu, dan seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada yang _nyuekin_ Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan cowok didepannya. Rated M for possible Lemon. R&R please.

Minna~ new chappie niih XDD *dibacok karna gajhe* berapa lamakah ao tidak update-update? Sebulan, setahun *ditendang* kehehehe… sibuk niyy…

Sasuke : bohong.

Ao : bilang loe dah kangen ma Neji

Sasuke : sapa bilang…

Ao : ya dah… tolong disclaimer dungs, ao lagi malas nih…

Sasuke : author geblek, **d****isclaimer **I'm not Aozora's, but Neji's

Ao : anak baek… kehehehe…

" " percakapan langsung

' ' Pikiran para tokoh

**Author's Note : **Heemmm…setelah di chap lalu ada moment yang nunjukin _keakraban_ Sasuke dan Naruto, di chap ini ao nulis tentang Sasuke dan Itachi…yah OOC sih, tapi menurut ao, hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke pasti bakal senormal *normal??* di chap ini, kalau saja pembantaian klan Uchiha gak pernah ada, well it's AU after all, di mana semua keluarga Sasuke hidup, sehat dan bahagia… so yeah…deal with that*dibacok*

Also…this chap buat Aicchan, nee-chan tersayang *disabaku* yang slalu ngingatin ao to move my lazy ass, huueee…maapkanlah kalo' lama *disambit* juga buat semua yang nunggu dan bersedia baca dan repiu fic ini di chap lalu.

**Warning : **Yaoi, don't like, then… go to hell…

Enjoy…

Why You?

Chapter 10: Brotherhood

Sasuke berbaring bosan diatas tempat tidurnya yang beralaskan seprei biru tua lembut, mata hitamnya memandang langit-langit kamar di mana dua balon yang diberi Neji pada kencan pertama mereka tergantung, setidaknya dua hari sekali Sasuke selalu mengisi ulang balon gas kesayangannya itu, bagaimanapun, dua benda itu adalah hadiah pertama yang diberi Neji untuknya, tak lupa menyebutkan bahwa keduanya adalah kenang-kenangan kencan pertama mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana phobia ketinggian yang selalu dianggapnya petaka justru menjadi salah satu hal yang merekatkan hubungannya dengan Neji, pemuda itu ingat bagaimana Neji memeluknya erat dan menciumnya saat phobia menyebalkannya itu kambuh, perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh bibirnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menghitung, berapa banyak kali Neji telah menciumnya, tapi dia _toh_ tidak mengeluh, sebaliknya, dia menyukai perasaan saat bibir hangat Neji menekan bibirnya lembut.

"Duh… yang lagi kasmaran…" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamarnya di mana Itachi berdiri dan memandangnya sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Kapan buka pintunya?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa merubah posisi tubuhnya yang masih berbaring, perlahan Itachi mendekati adik semata wayangnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke.

"Ngayalnya kejauhan sih, jadi pas orang buka pintu gak dengar…" Itachi berujar jahil, matanya ikut memandang dua balon Sasuke yang tergantung di atas mereka.

"Si Neji koq bisa tau yah, kalo kamu suka Shin-chan dan Doraemon?" Itachi bertanya sambil menunjuk dua balon di atasnya, di sebelahnya Sasuke mengangkat bahu, menandakan dia juga tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Itachi.

"Hemmm…" ujar Itachi sok mikir "hanya ada dua kemungkinan." ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya penasaran, pemuda bermata hitam itu segera membalikkan tubuh menghadap sang kakak, menatap Itachi lekat.

Itachi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, sebelum berujar pelan, "kemungkinan pertama…" pemuda itu menggantung ucapannya, memberi kesan dramatis yang membuat Sasuke menahan tangannya agar tidak menjambak rambut panjang kakaknya itu kesal.

"Neji tau kalo kamu suka Shin-chan dan Doraemon, karena kalian soulmate…" dan walaupun ucapan Itachi barusan _ngawur_ dan tidak masuk diakal, tapi _toh_ wajah Sasuke merona merah karena kata-kata _soulmate_ yang barusan disebutkan Itachi.

Itachi teratawa kecil melihat pipi _chubby_ Sasuke yang memerah, ditahannya keinginan untuk menarik pipi-pipi menggemaskan itu sekuat tenaga.

"La-lalu yang kedua apa?" Sasuke bertanya pelan, kali ini matanya menatap wajah Itachi lekat penuh minat, statement Itachi barusan benar-benar membuatnya _ke sem-sem_ 'Aku ma Neji-kun soulmate…emang…kehehe…hehe…' inner Sasuke berujar riang, biarlah, _toh_ tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Yang kedua…tidak lain tidak bukan…" Itachi memandang Sasuke serius, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, mengantisipasi pernyataan Itachi berikutnya…

"Tidak lain tidak bukan karena…" kembali Itachi menggantung ucapannya, matanya memandang tak lepas wajah imut Sasuke, di lain pihak, Sasuke kembali menelan ludah, Itachi tak pernah terlihat seserius ini, mungkinkah…

"Tidak lain tidak bukan kerena…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Kamu mirip Shin-chan, Sasu-chan"

GUBRAKHH!!!!

"Dan bulat menggemaskan seperti Doraemon-chan"

DOUBLE GUBRAK!!!

"Baka aniki!!!" Sasuke berseru kesal dan menghajar Itachi membabi-buta dengan bantal guling yang tadi dipakainya tidur.

"Aa-aammpuunn~ be—becanda doang…aaauuuh…aduh Sasu-chan, ampuunnn…hemmmfffttt…" Itachi meronta berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari sekapan bantal Sasuke, berusaha mempertahankan kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasu-chan!!! Hanya Neji yang boleh!!!" Sasuke semakin bersemangat menindih wajah Itachi dengan bantal yang dipegangnya, dia baru menghentikan aksi barbarnya saat dilihatnya tangan sang kakak terkulai lemas…menyerah…

"Tega, masa hanya Neji yang boleh manggil kamu Sasu-chan??" Itachi berujar pelan diantara usahanya menagtur nafas, 'sejak kapan Sasuke sekuat itu?'

"Biarin…baka aniki!!" ujar Sasuke kesal sambil menarik rambut Itachi yang diikat ekor kuda sekeras yang dia bisa, membuat Uchiha yang lebih tua itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Hadoohh…Sasuke, kamu jahat banget!! Neji yang ngajarin ya?" tanya Itachi sambil merapikan kembali ikatan rambutnya, 'Sejak kapan Sasuke yang imut berubah jadi marmut gini?' di depannya Sasuke hanya menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang,

"Weeeekkk" dan Itachi hanya bisa menarik nafas…panjang…

#

"Ribut banget, main apa tadi?" Mikoto berujar lembut sambil mengamati dua buah hatinya satu persatu, senyumnya mengembang tanpa bisa ditahan, selalu ada kebanggaan yang menyelip dihatinya melihat kedua putranya tumbuh begitu sempurna.

"Nih, baka aniki nyebelin tadi mah." Sasuke berujar sambil menyikut rusuk Itachi yang duduk disebelahnya, saat itu mereka tengah menyantap makan malam.

Fugaku hendak mengingatkan tatakrama dimeja makan, tapi niatnya diurungkan saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar dan Itachi yang menyeringai, kapan terakhir kali dia melihat dua putranya begitu ceria? Akhirnya lelaki tampan itu hanya diam dan menikmati suasana kekeluargaan yang nampak hilang dari rumahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Mata tajamnya mengamati Itachi saat pemuda belia itu membalas sikutan Sasuke dengan mencuri potongan perkedel dari piring sang adik, membuat Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya cemburut, Mikoto tertawa pelan dan mengambilkan sepotong besar perkedel lain untuk Sasuke, membuat putra bungsunya itu tersenyum senang.

Matanya kembali mengamati putra sulungnya, awalnya Fugaku mengira, bahwa Itachi akan mempermasalahkan campur tangannya dalam hubungan putranya itu dengan kekasih pirangnya, tapi beberapa hari telah berlalu dan tak sekalipun Itachi mengangkat masalah itu kepermukaan, dan jika awalnya dia mengira akan melihat putranya itu patah hati, ternyata sampai hari ini pemuda itu bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Matanya kembali memperhatikan kedua putranya, dan merasa dia harus bersyukur karena keinginanannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan Itachi dan kekasihnya akhirnya berhasil, Fugaku memutuskan untuk diam dan menikmati makan malam yang terasa lebih lezat dari biasanya, jauh didalam hatinya, laki-laki itu berharap, suasana seperti ini selalu ada di kediamannya.

#

"Tumben ya kak, tousan gak ngamuk tadi pas kita ribut di meja makan." Sasuke berujar sambil memasukkan satu kakinya kedalam kolam renang yang terletak di taman belakang, malam terasa hangat dan bintang bertaburan diangkasa, mata hitamnya terangkat menjelajah langit, menghitung acak satu persatu mutiara malam yang berserakan di atasnya.

"Iyah, padahal biasanya kita bakal diceramahin habis-habisan." Pemuda yang lebih tua itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk disamping Sasuke, perlahan Itachi memasukkan kedua kakinya kedalam air, malam yang hangat membuat air dikolam itu tidak sedingin biasanya saat malam menjelang, sebaliknya, air kolam itu terasa sejuk.

"Aku jadi ingat sama pegurus keluarganya Neji-kun… serem deh kak, kalo kakak udah ketemu sama yang namanya paman Jiraya, uugghh… bener-bener yang tegas dan disiplin, aku ma Neji-kun aja ampe budek pas diceramahin tentang manners." Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar, hal yang hanya dilakukannya saat dia bersama sang kakak dan sang bunda.

Disampingnya Itachi tertawa pelan, "jangan bilang kamu udah di suruh nonton film kesayangnnya" Sasuke memandang Itachi heran,

"Kakak kenal?" Itachi hanya menyeringai pendek, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan sosok tegas seorang Jiraya?

"Koq bisa? Gimana ceritanya?" Sasuke bertanya heran, disampingnya Itachi kembali _nyengir_.

"Yah, keluarga kita sama keluarga Hyuuga kan emang sudah akrab dari dulu, pertama kenal sama paman Jiraya, pas kakak umur tujuh tahun, waktu itu kakak diajak tousan ke kediaman Hyuuga," Itachi memainkan kakinya yang berada di dalam air, senyumnya menyeruak saat ingatan akan masa kecilnya bermain di pelupuk matanya.

"Taulah rumah mereka sebesar apa, kakak yang bosan dengar tousan dan Hizashi-san ngomong bisnis, mutusin buat jalan-jalan, nyasar, ketemu ma Neji-chan yang lagi latihan kendo sendirian, eh… Neji imut lho pas umur enam tahun…" Itachi tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke saat dilihat pipi adiknya merona merah, pasti sedang membayangkan Neji yang berumur enam tahun sedang mengayun-ayunkan pedang bambunya.

Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya setelah puas mengacak rambut saudaranya itu "yah, karena sikap Neji sama kayak kamu kalo ketemu orang asing alias dingin, jadi kakakmu yang super keren kembaran Brad Pitt ini dicuekin." Itachi tertawa pelan saat didengarnya 'Booooo' dari Sasuke.

"Karena kesal, jadi kakak bilang ke dia kalo basket lebih keren dari kendo, dan hanya orang bego yang belajar kendo, buntut-buntutnya kelahi, jambak-jambakan, gigit-gigitan dan akhirnya berdua nangis nyaring-nyaring…haah…setelah itu dikurung bersama paman Jiraya untuk mendengarkan betapa tidak ber-manners-nya kelakuan kami sebagai penerus Uchiha dan Hyuuga dan bla bla bla…bikin budek seperti yang tadi kamu bilang." Itachi memandang _tengsin_ kearah Sasuke yang tertawa nyaring disampingnya.

"Kahahhaa…hahaha…kelahi ampe nangis? Kak Tachi ma Neji-kun nangis? Muahahhaa…kakakakkakka…merusak citra ajah…hehehehe…weeeekkkk…cengeng" dan kali ini Itachi tidak berusaha menahan tangannya dari mencubit pipi Sasuke keras.

"Sajkit kahh…lephhaass" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pipinya dari cengkraman sang kakak, Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar usaha Sasuke berbicara.

"Gini-gini, kakakmu ini udah pernah gantiin pempers-mu"

"Gak mungkin!!" Sasuke menyangkal keras.

"Tanya aja sama kaasan, ada Neji juga pas kakak gantiin pempers-mu, cuman kayaknya Neji udah lupa deh."

"Gaakkk munnggkiiinnn!!!" Sasuke berteriak histeris, Itachi yang mengganti pempersnya saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi jika disaksikan oleh Neji…tiiidddaaakkkhhh…

"Waktu itu umurmu lima tahun, ceenggeeeng banget, dikit-dikit nangis, dikit-dikit ngompol, bayangin… dikit-dikit nangis, dikit-dikit ngompol, perpaduan yang mengerikan, serem deh… heeeiii!!!" itachi berteriak keras saat Sasuke menyiramnya dengan air kolam.

"Bohong!!! Lagian masa anak lima tahun masih pake pempers?!" Sasuke kembali menyiram air kolam kewajah Itachi,

"Yeeee… lupa dia, tanya sama kaasan sana kalo gak percaya, kamu masih ngompol dicelana sampai umur tujuh tahun Sasu-chan." Dan fakta itu membuat Sasuke membatu seketika…

"Bo—bohong~ gak mungkiiinnn~"

"Begitulah kenyataannya, tabahlah…" Itachi berujar sok dewasa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu adik kesayangannya itu.

"BOOHHOOONGGGG!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras dan mulai menyerang sang kakak, tak lama nampak keduanya sudah berguling-guling dilantai keramik, memamerkan kemampuan gulat kuno yang diam-diam mereka warisi dari Hercules *?*

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, sekuat tenaga menjambak rambut tebal Itachi, membuat sang kakak berteriak kesakitan,

"Uhh… rasain, kopok… sapa suruh, baka aniki!!! Rasaiiiiinnnn!!!" Sasuke menjambak rambut Itachi semakin beringas.

"Sasuke, Itachi…STOP!!!" kedua kakak beradik itu segera menghentikan _sumo_ mereka demi melihat sang bunda berdiri berkacak pinggang dan memandang melotot kearah keduanya…

"Jelasin!!" Mikoto menatap putranya satu persatu menunggu penjelasan.

"Kak tachi ngolok sih!!" Mikoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'aduhh… udah punya tunangan tapi manjanya gak berubah.'

"Memangnya Itachi bilang apa?" Mikoto bertanya, matanya melirik kearah Itachi yang menatap Sasuke sambil _cengar-cengir._

"Masa kak tachi bilang, Sasu masih ngompol sampe umur tujuh tahun!! Weeekkk aniki jeleeeekkk!!" Sasuke kembali menjulurkan lidahnya, dan Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum memandang tingkah anak-anaknya.

"Kak tachi bohong kan mah?" Sasuke menatap sang bunda setelah merasa lidahnya kebas karena terlalu sering dijulurkan seperti ular.

Mikoto mengangguk mengiyakan Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermata hitam itu menari kegirangan, "Denger kan? Huh… gak mungkinlah aku masih ngompol sampai umur tujuh tahun." Sasuke masih menari _salsa_ dengan gembira, hingga dia mendengar perkataan Mikoto berikutnya.

"Bukan masih ngompol sampai umur tujuh tahun, tapi delapan tahun…" dan yang terdengar berikutnya hanya suara itachi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan teriakan 'Tiiiiddddaaaakkkhhh' Sasuke yang menggema dihalaman belakang Uchiha manor.

#

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Itachi ke dalam kamarnya, wajahnya masih cemberut akibat fakta yang terasa sangat melukai ke-emo-annya tercinta.

'Kaa-san bohong…hikz.' Sasuke mengulang mantra penolakannya berulang-ulang.

"Udah… ga usah dipikiran, kakak gak bakal bilang ke Neji koq." Itachi berujar sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke. 'Ah… si Neji beruntung banget dapet adek gue…udah manis, imut, manja pula…kehehehe…walau kadang manjanya mengerikan.' setelah puas mengacak rambut sang adik, Itachi kemudian melangkah kesamping tumpukan CD-nya untuk memilih lagu yang akan dia putar.

Sasuke berbaring di atas ranjang Itachi yang beralaskan seprei merah darah dengan corak katana berwarna hitam perak, mata hitamnya memandang pundak sang kakak, sebenarnya dari beberapa hari yang lalu dia ingin menanyakan perihal Deidara, tapi selalu tertunda karena dia merasa belum menemukan waktu yang tepat.

Sasuke melirik kearah sang kakak sekali lagi, saat itu di lihatnya Itachi menekan tombol _play_ dan perlahan mengalirlah lagu lama milik _Anggun_…

_Only tell me that you still want me here_

_When you wander off out there_

_To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow_

_In that dry white ocean alone_

_Lost out in the desert_

_You are lost out in the desert_

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menjadi sahabat diantara kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu, suara berat milik Anggun seolah menyihir keduanya untuk terdiam sesaat dan menikmati keindahan baik suara sang biduan ataupun lirik lagu yang memukau.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali memandang sang kakak, seringai kecil bermain dibibirnya, "Gak nyagka, masih suka denger lagu ini…"

"Emang kenapa?" Itachi bertanya sambil berbaring disamping sang adik, mata hitamnya terpejam menikmati lagu lawas yang membuat sang penyanyi di kenal di seentero dunia.

"Katanya suka sama band rock, katanya pengen jadi _Helena-_nya MCR." Sasuke berujar menggoda sang kakak.

"Yah…I don't love them, like I did yesterday…" Itachi berujar dan kemudian tertawa pelan, "Ya gak lah… masih suka koq, cuma lagi pengen dengar yang slow aja, kamu aja masih suka denger lagu _My Heart Will Go On-_nya Celline Dion kan? Ngaku…"

"Kata siapa, enggak koq…" bias merah bermain di pipi mulus Sasuke.

'Ni anak kentara banget kalo bo'ong' Itachi memandang sang adik sambil tersenyum jahil, "Bilang aja, suka denger tu lagu sambil bayangin kamu ma Neji diatas kapal kae si Rosse dan Jack…ciieee…" Itachi berujar menggoda sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "Ajak-ajak dong…" Itachi semakin bersemangat menjahili Sasuke, membuat sang adik meradang.

"Baka Aniki!!!" dan detik berikutnya Itachi hanya bisa mengaduh karena _sapuan_ sayang penuh tenaga dari Sasuke berupa tinju yang mendarat mulus di ubun-ubunnya.

_If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track_

_I'll be the moon that shines on your path_

_The sun may blind our eyes, I'll pry the skies above_

_For snow to fall on the Sahara_

"Kamu emang cocok sama Neji…" Itachi berujar tak lama kemudian, membuat Sasuke menatap sang kakak dalam, "Gak kayak aku ma Dei…"

Itachi tertawa kecil, Sasuke bisa merasakan rasa tawar melingkar dilidahnya, "Dia ninggalin aku karena uang, sas…uang…" Itachi menoleh dan menatap Sasuke, membuat sang adik terdiam, mata Itachi terlihat kosong, seolah tawa dan kecerian yang baru saja mereka lewati tidak pernah ada, "Setidaknya… Neji gak akan ninggalin kamu karena uang, kamu beruntung, gak salah milih…"

"Tapi… semua salah tousan, kalau…kalau saja tousan setuju, pasti kak Dei gak bakal ninggalin kakak…" Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi membela Deidara, padahal semenjak kejadian diatap, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana membuat si pirang itu merana.

Itachi menarik nafasnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit-langit kamarnya, "Kalau begitu, dia gak tau arti 'fight' padahal… berapa kali aku bersitegang dengan tousan karena dia, dan sekarang, hanya karena uang dia…pergi…"

Tangan Sasuke terulur dan mengelus rambut sang kakak lembut, "Pasti kak tachi dapat yang lebih baik…pasti…"

_Just a wish and I will cover your shoulders_

_With veils of silk and gold_

_When the shadows come and darken your heart _

_Leaving you with regrets so cold_

Itachi tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut sang adik, "Kalo gitu cariin, yang cakep dan baik kayak Neji." Itachi berucap jahil, membuat wajah Sasuke merona untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu, Itachi tersenyum lembut memandang wajah sang adik, selalu ada rasa hangat dan nyaman saat dia memandang adik kesayangannya itu.

_If that's the only place where you can leave your doubts_

_I'll hold you up and be your way out_

Sasuke membalas senyum sang kakak "Iya… Sasu cariin, yang cakep dan baik kayak Neji."

_And if we burn away, I'll pry the skies above_

_For snow to fall on the Sahara_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

*Lirik-lirik Itachi* untung aja sms dari ai-nee nyampe pas chap ini udah selesai, kalo gak…ggrrr…ao siksa ni anak =.=

Minna~*dibacok* sedikit fakta tentang salah satu penyanyi kesayangan Ao yang lagunya barusan Ao pinjem XDD

Anggun has sold over 16 million copies of records and has become **the most successful Asian** artist outside Asia. Terus lagu _Snow on Sahara _diatas has received international success by sold over than 2 million copies worldwide and it was also certified a diamond Export Sales award. It was becoming **the highest selling album by an Asian artist outside Asia** (a record that Anggun still holds until today) dan Anggun was **the only Asian singer** who able to performed on _Divas Live. (Sumber : Wikipedia)_

Yup minna XD sedikit info membanggakan dari prestasi anak negeri XDD mungkin udah pada tau, tapi bagi yang belum, silahkan berbangga *ditimpuk bata*

Don't forget to Review XDD *tendangin Itachi*


End file.
